Committed
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The Cruise was just the beginning, The class trip had its faults and yet now Mitchie is 100% sure that shes ready to be committed. Demena DL4SG Selena Demi. Sequel to THE CLASS TRIP & THE CRUISE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was written last week before I even knew how TCT was going to end, I was pressured into writing a sequel lol, but I wanted to anyway because I just couldn't end the fighting in TCT, but this will make it all better I hope. And Tomatoes, I'll try to fit a little of what you want in the following chapter…enjoy all!**

"Alex are you SURE you don't want to head off to dinner with us"

"Yes mom, I'm a hundred percent sure I don't want to have the same Friday dinner with you dad and the boys, until the owner has to tell us to leave for being too loud, I'm good here, you have fun though, see you in thirty I bet," I was laying against my bookshelf in the corner of my room, its cherry red wood getting polished by my silky hair, I was on the floor for one purpose and that was to hide the spell books from Justin. Just because I lost my powers, well I technically gave them up, doesn't mean I still can't play jokes on them every now and then.

"Well, fine, we're taking Connie with us this Friday as well," she spoke as if I cared. I nodded before standing to my feet, I was in my boy shorts and a long t-shirt, I mean who wants to do anything after a long week of school? I'm not doing anything because doing nothing is the hardest work there is because there can always be something to do and you have to force yourself not to do it.

"Mitchie isn't going this Friday either," my mom pressed her shoulder against the archway staring at me, I knew she wanted to see my reaction, but what was I suppose to do, freak out because she mentioned my ex's name? I think not. I turned away from her, pulling teddy bears off my bookshelf and replacing them one by one with books.

"Well Mitchie will be staying here with you until we come back"

"WHAT!" I'm pretty sure whoever remained in the house, or whoever just entered, Mitchie, heard my voice.

"Alex calm down its just for a few hours"

"Mom you can't do this to me"

"I'm not doing anything to you, Connie doesn't want Mitchie at home alone….. and I agree, the two of you can keep each other company"

"Oh sure what fun," I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms, my mom smiled before staring out the door.

"Alex, just please, talk to the girl, entertain her, she'll be your guest until then"

"Sorry but guests are invites only, thank you, come again," I crawled onto my bed as my mom dug into her purse. I watched as she pulled out a small amount of money.

"Order pizza, and you can keep the rest….BUT, you have to stay downstairs with Mitchie," she held the money out in front of her for a few seconds as I made my way towards her.

'Fine, but I'm not going to like it, but for you, and just for right now, I'll talk to her"

"That's all I ask," my mom ran her fingers through my hair quickly, kissed my forehead and made her way down the spiral steps leaving me standing at the top of them pondering on what to do next. Mitchie and I haven't been together in four months, we haven't really been as close in that time either, and for the past few days I've been feeling guilty about avoiding her. I ignore the way I look and make my way one step at a time onto the first floor. Mitchie is propped up in one of our bar stools, pushing herself from one side to the next as my mom hand her something, I hear paper crinkle and watch as she slides something slowly into her mouth. Whoa, anyway. I make my presence on the floor known by flicking on the television and sitting on the couch in front of it. I hear my mom's shoes clack before she hands me the telephone.

"Okay girls, I'm leaving, be back soon," and with that she was out the door and my heart was racing. I ignored the sudden overwhelming feeling that ran through me and changed the channels a few times before a gust of wind picked up the hairs on the back of my neck, and I slowly turned to face Mitchie. She had her eyes on me, she didn't turn away when I stared at her.

"Problem?" I ask a bit harshly as she shook her head "no" and goes back to what she was doing. I never wanted to hurt her, but she was the one who ripped me apart in this breakup, and now that I was finally over the first stage, which there were a hundred of, she came back and knocked me down to one of the lowest levels. I went back to my fake programming, it was to stall, so I could see what she was doing but that was an entire failed mission, because I couldn't see the kitchen from where the couch was unless I faced her.

"I'm hungry can you order the pizza?" her first words to me in a very long time. I roll my eyes, but of course she can't see me do so because of the way I'm facing, I just kick my feet onto the coffee table and grab the gross walnuts I hate and begin popping them into my mouth.

"You order it, I'm eating whatever these are called," I snicker a bit, the aroma of the walnuts seeping through my nose, I hated it, but I was in a battle against Mitchie.

"Fine, I'll call, do you want the usual?"

"Don't act as if you know me," I snapped at her, a sigh echoing behind me.

"So are you even going to eat?"

"That's a stupid question"

"Alex yes or no?"

"Does it matter?" I liked being stubborn, it was her fault anyway.

"Fine," I heard her move out of the chair, the steel scrapping against the floor before her soft steps pounded against my ears. She was now in front of the television before she took refuge in the empty cushion next to me. "I'll order and give you the usual," she ran her fingers through her medium length hair, letting it slide through her fingers and back down towards her shoulders passing it by a few inches. I continued to eat the walnuts as she began reaching towards me. I cupped the bowl in my hand as just the thought of her fingers landing against my skin sent chills up my spine.

"What are you doing?" I shook out as she pulled back.

"Getting the phone," she smiled proudly holding up the object before laying against the couch. She was touching my arm, what gave her the right to touch me after what she did? I turned to her as she made the order of two small pizzas one with extra mushrooms and one with extra sausages and pepperoni. I watched as her lips curved into perfect shapes, words flowing out amazingly playing a rhythm. I didn't snap out of it until she hung up the phone and stared into my eyes. I swear if we weren't apart I would have been pushed her down on this couch doing things I know I shouldn't be doing in my parents living room.

"You hate walnuts," she told me staring into the bowl before slapping my hand and taking it. I didn't know what to say, was I suppose to yell at her for hitting me?

"I use to, but there are a lot of things about me that I like now which I didn't like before," I retrieved the bowl and dug my hand deep into the thing, taking a fistful before popping a few into my mouth, and I guess I was getting use to the smell and taste because they weren't really making me gag anymore.

"Really, I doubt this is one of them," she hit me again removing the bowl before placing it on the floor next to her. Now was I suppose to yell? Now was I suppose to say something back? Then she took the remote from my hand and began changing the channel before stopping on a show we used to watch together.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Watching television"

"Mitchie you can't just come in here…," I fell onto her lap, sliding my hand under her leg, grabbing the walnuts one last time before pulling up, "and tell me what to do, and you WILL NOT be changing MY t.v.," I quickly snatched the remote from her hand and pushed myself away from her towards the other end of the couch. That brief moment of pushing away from her made my heart tighten, my arm was now cold and burning a bit from what use to be a sweet warm touch.

"Oh I'm sorry, but striking up a conversation with you has become hopeless," she faced me, one leg under her and the other one hanging down onto the floor, her fingers pulling at the ends of her short skirt.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Because you said there is nothing to talk about?"

"No because I really don't care what you have to say"

"Alex…"

"DON'T," I would have went back and forth with her all day but once she said my name so sweetly I couldn't let her continue just because hearing my name like that made me feel weak.

"I just wanted to ask why you don't want talk to me, we haven't spoke in forever and that's your fault"

"My fault is it? Who was the one who broke up with who Mitchie?" I shook my head, I couldn't eat the things in my hand anymore, so I just held them in my lap as she rose her eyebrow.

"This isn't about us having a relationship, I thought we were still friends, and that we'd always be friends"

"I don't want to talk anymore"

"Alex"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" I demanded before she bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. I could see something in her spark but I didn't know what it was.

"You're impossible you know that? Why can't you just act like a responsible person and talk to me. I told you my reasons for ending our relationship, I couldn't do it, the stress was killing me"

"Yeah, well us being apart is killing me," I couldn't believe I just said that. She closed her eyes before turning away. The house echoed with the words we recently exchanged, and when she refaced me I saw the tears that sat in her eyes.

"It was for the best…. for both of us"

"Says you. I wasn't asked once about anything and you didn't even give me a chance to answer or say anything you ended it the way you wanted to, so I'm ending this conversation right now, the way I want to" I stood up from where I was and walked towards the spiral steps.

"Alex come on please just talk to me,"

"There is nothing that I want to talk to you about," I made my way up the steps and back into my room, slamming my door and falling against my bed, I couldn't even make it onto the mattress, I fell into tears that never wanted to stop.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I was against my bed, my face washed and tears getting pushed back down to where they belonged. Mitchie was still downstairs, she hadn't said anything to me since our conversation ten minutes ago. I was laying against the foot end of my bed, my arms crossed and me scowling at no one in particular. I heard a knock and I didn't say anything I knew it was Mitchie, unless my mom and dad broke their own record for getting tossed out of a restaurant from twenty minutes to ten.

"The pizza is here," Mitchie spoke through the door, I rolled my eyes and began moving my feet in a tapping motion but she still came in. I stared at her as she carried everything in my room and sat it next to me, her stuff included. I didn't let my eyes leave her. "I really want to talk"

"And I don't"

"We're going to talk Alex"

"Oh really, well because you said we were going to talk," she moved away from the pizza and crawled into my lap, she sat against me, staring into my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I was burning all over, my legs and everything in between killing me right now and yet I was highly pissed.

"Please Alex….Please," I swallowed hard at her words before I pulled my hands from their place crossed around me and held onto Mitchie's waist, pushing the girl off of me slowly as she sat on the hardwood floor.

"Okay, fine, talk," I said quickly, not giving her time to put words between them.

"Its been four months since we took a break from our relationship and.."

"A break? I clearly remember you saying "I can't do this anymore Alex, none of it, its tearing me apart and I can't do it, I just can't" and then you walked away leaving me confused, hurt and broken," I watched as she nodded.

"And I'm sorry, but every time I wanted to talk about it you've pushed me away and I don't remember saying all of that but you've been pushing me away just like downstairs,"

"Because what am I suppose to do Mitchie? You hurt me, and I don't work well with not getting what I want"

"Alex I never once said that we couldn't be together, not once, I just couldn't stand everything that was happening, the thing with my mom and dad, hurting you, I just..I couldn't do it anymore"

"So instead of hurting me once, you felt like months should make me numb right?" I pulled my pizza from its tray and began picking at the mushrooms.

"You know that's not true"

"Do I? Because the last time I checked I'm still the girl hurting here," I shoved a mushroom into my mouth as Mitchie placed her hand on my thigh, letting her fingers lay against tender spots. I tensed up as I stared at her.

"I never meant to hurt you Alex, and who say's I'm not hurting, but I had to let things get better…. you know, for the both of us"

"Well nothing is getting better, things still hurt, and there is a lot I still don't understand and I don't think I ever will," I removed her hand from my leg by shaking and pushing away, I was barley listening to her anyway.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as I watched her move around the floor. I was done talking, I didn't want to talk anymore.

"I am too," that was the last thing I said before I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, I could hear her breathing, it wasn't loud but I heard it. She tapped the pizza box a few times before I listened to her move. The bed caved in at the bottom so I sat up to stare at her, she was standing up and getting her things before walking out. I didn't stop her, I didn't have to, I re-closed my eyes and took a deep breath, life should NEVER be this complicated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke to the sun beaming in my face, warming my cheeks and caressing my stomach. I reached for my phone but I guess I didn't notice I was at the edge of the bed because I rolled off onto the floor and landed on my arm.

"AHHHH," I screamed hoping up rubbing my skin like a mad woman as my mom and Max ran into my room, I guess I slept with my door open because it wasn't locked, nor did I hear anything turn.

"Alex what's wrong?" my mom asked reaching for me as I pulled away, finally fully aware of everything.

"Nothing, I fell onto the floor"

"Psh, like that's something new," Max laughed before walking back into the hall and out of sight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just a little bruised…or a lot of bruised," I cried out as my mom examined me before giving me the okay.

"Mitchie told me you girls didn't do anything but argue last night"

"Ugh…mmmoooommm," I whined as if I was a three year old.

"Alex why can't you just talk to the girl"

"I did talk to her and I'm done talking"

"Maybe you should have told her how you feel"

"Mom I already told her I was hurt…and broken, what more do you want me to say?"

"Alex you still love her, just stop being stubborn and talk to her"

"Why? Really mom what's the point in any of it?"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes…yes I do. I talk. She listens and nothing gets resolved, it's a long irritating process," I walk over to my closet and begin pushing clothes aside, searching for anything to wear.

"I'll invite her over today then, it'll give you girls more time to talk in a confined area, I'll be here and so will your dad, you can be sure no arguing will happen and something will get resolved, feelings, attitudes towards one another…"

"Mom don't get involved, this has nothing to do with you"

"You're a part of me Alex so it has a lot to do with me"

"Mom stay out of it, the more you and everyone else try to force us to talk the further all of you are pushing us away"

"You listen to me Alexis Marie Russo" my mom closed my room door as I turned to her with two shirts in my grip. "You two girls have defied many odds and I will not have either one of you breaking up because of something so stupid, her father is out of the picture, she did that for you, and now I want you to do something for her"

"Mom I'm telling you.." I began raising my voice.

"You WILL talk to her, end of discussion"

"You can't make me, I'll leave right now mom, I will"

"And go where Alex?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Are you afraid of getting things resolved"

"Oh god," I felt tears coming to my eyes I stared into my closet, " mom you have no idea how I feel. I love Mitchie, I do and I always will, but what she did to me…..she hurt me sooo bad, and I just can't talk about it…its not the kind of girl I am, Mitchie knows that and you and everyone else will just have to accept it, she had no right to break me like she did..," I took a quick breath before closing myself in my closet, pulling the shirts I just had up to my face and letting tears fall fast. My mom twisted the knob and I don't know why someone placed a lock on the inside of a closet, but I thanked them for doing so.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After my little episode in the closet I went to school, it was one of the last days of class so I took my time getting there. No one was outside and I came to accept that, I always ran late to school. Mr. Laritate was waiting for me at his usual spot, I waved to him and he lead me to his office.

"One of these days Miss. Russo," he began. I hated his rants, some days I could get out of them and on others he'd stop talking before he even got to the point.

"Excuse me, Mr. Laritate," a voice that I've came to know so well, the voice I hated and wish didn't exist anymore rung high in the office.

"Yes Claire," he asked as she waved a flyer in the air and he clapped his hands. "Oh goodie, Alex stay put buckaroo, " and with that he followed the girl to wherever she was heading. I sighed, turning towards the large windows and watching birds fly down to the garden. The bell rung for passing period before the next class would begin. I kindly excused myself from the office and went to my locker. God how I wish I had Harper right now, she was the greatest best friend in the entire world, she's the most unusual person that has ever existed but I loved her for it. I open my steel door and reveal a few sheets of paper, one book and a closed twinkie, I smile and wonder how I ever made it this far in school, oh yes my charm, I laugh and pull the twinkie from its place, remove the wrapped and began picking at the yellow coating before I spotted Mitchie shifting through the crowd.

I can't take my eyes off of her, she's in a blue-jean jacket and skirt with a red top, her boots are jet black to her knees and her books are stacked in her hand. She passes by a few students with ease until one guy knocks into her pretty hard and she falls forward, catching herself, but her books hit the floor with a crash, papers spreading out and people walking around her. I ran over, bent down to grab a few things as Mitchie pulled up the others. The boy, whoever he was didn't even look back.

"Thank you so much, I was going to lose it if I…," she saw that it was me helping her, a smile, small and faint came to her lips as we both stood. "Thanks Alex," her smile grew, her lips still creating perfect shapes as I walked with her to her locker. "Twinkie day huh?" she asked giggling. I didn't say anything I just helped her set her books next to my locker before helping her open hers.

"Why do you have all of this stuff?"

"Oh, I decided to help with the yearbook, we only have a week left so I was like why not, you know," her bang shifted awkwardly as she moved before I nodded. She placed everything in its place one by one and when she was on the last book I grabbed her wrist, she slowly faced me confused as I walked into her. My heart was pounding hard and if I wasn't thinking at that moment I would have just placed my lips on hers and pray that everything would work out alright, but I wasn't going to do that.

"My mom said she's going to call you and ask for you to come over, tell her you can't," it didn't come out as a demand, I was pretty low key on telling Mitchie that.

"But what if I do want to come over?"

"Don't, I have to do homework and well, I can't have you dressed like that when I'm doing things," I moved away from the girl as she smiled. "Don't get any thoughts, I'm still pissed at you," I turned away and began walking towards my next class leaving Mitchie to whatever she was doing.

**Oh so I think I'll give a little flashback about what happened that made Alex devastated and things like that but I haven't decided yet. Anyway hopefully another chapter is up soon before I do my homework, and woo Selena is doing a web chat tomorrow, I'm going to be there, as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some parts are sweet and some are well not as much, but I think you guys will love where its going. Anyway I did this before homework, but anyway I need to find my notebook…I just wrote on the floor, my butt hurts now.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat with my phone pressed close to my face almost all hour since Alex told me about her mom calling. Of course the thing still didn't ring but I waited. I was on the cement block outside of the school, everyone cleared out and now my eyes were pasted to the blue and white screen. I wanted it to ring, I walked from one end of the school to the next and it still didn't ring. God, why was Alex being so stubborn? I can see it in her eyes that she still love me. And I totally get her being upset with me, we broke up for a while big deal. She acts as if it only killed her inside, I was the one regretting every second of that day, letting it play over and over again in my head, beating at my skull with full force, stopping me from breathing most of the time. I missed her, I really did. She stopped talking to me then, ignored all text messages and refused to answer any calls. I would even go up to her in the hall and be completely ignored. Maybe I was just trying to hard. Maybe she wanted to be the one coming after me, but god its been four months, I can't handle this anymore.

I tap my foot against the steps, looking over my shoulder a few times as people passed by but still nothing. I was desperate, I felt desperate, but I had to be near her. Then at that moment my phone rung, I ignored the number and happily answered with the biggest smile on my face.

"Hello?!?"

"Mitchie, go home," Alex's voice was a bit subtle. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my hip.

"What are you talking about Russo?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Torres, go home," I quickly turned around as if to spot the girl but had no such luck. God, I was desperate.

"You look like a dog that's lost its way, go home"

"Don't talk to me like that," I couldn't believe she called me a dog, unless she meant puppy dog, but still.

"I'm not going home until you do"

"So you're not at home?" I didn't think I could smile any harder and wider than I was at that moment.

"Mitchie, go home," and with that the phone clicked. I turned around trying once more to spot her and noticed a group of students walking out of the building. I pulled my backpack on and ran towards the kids but stopped when I noticed who they all were. Richard Gray, a basketball player that stood six three, Amanda Shawl who was a short round girl with dark hair and Claire.

"Hi Mitchie," Claire smiled brightly at me, her eyes shining brightly as the sun hit them.

"Hey I can't talk, official business," I slowly moved away from the students before darting in the other direction, never again will I get caught up in things I did a few months ago, never again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex's P.O.V

Mr. Laritate kept me after school, continuing his lecture and once I was let out of his office I darted towards the closet exit only to spot Mitchie pacing out front. I watched her as she tapped her phone keys, stared into the thing and spoke to herself. I honestly didn't care what she was doing but right now I didn't want to repast Mr. Laritate so walking all the way around again was not a option. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and skimmed through it, and when I say skimmed I mean just clicking the contact because I never used this phone and Mitchie was number one, my mom and dad second and Max and Justin last. God I felt like I didn't have any friends, but Harper was special, I had her number memorized. I spoke to Mitchie, watching her do all types of turns and things before smiling a bit, I'm glad she couldn't see me. She looked adorable doing whatever she was doing, but once I hung up and she darted in the opposite direction I did my best to leave the school and out the gate before she spotted me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alex you're late," my dad hissed tossing an apron at me as I stare at him blankly.

"See this is why I'm the favorite," Justin stuck his nose into the air as I stretched my foot out in front of him, he tripped over it before catching his balance but not before knocking into my dad who was carrying customers orders.

"Watch your step," I scoffed before walking behind the counter and lifting a rag circling it around the counter as Justin and my mom stared my way. My dad was still complaining about what was over his new uniform.

"Alex in the kitchen," my mom ordered. Was it just me or was she more bossy since Mitchie and I broke up? I walked into the back, slightly laughing but then again I knew I was in some sort of trouble.

"Mom let me explain"

"You see, this is why you need Mitchie in your life, you're less like….this," she waved a piece of lettuce in my face as I snickered and bit my bottom lip. "I'm going to call her over"

"Why are you taking her side?" I really wanted to know.

"I'm not, but…I just need you out of the shop until your head gets screwed on straight"

"You calling me stupid or crazy?"

"Neither, now go upstairs and do your homework"

"Fine," I pulled the apron from around my neck and tossed it at my mom.

"But you better not call Mitchie, I told her she couldn't come over," and with that I left out and up the stairs into the living room. Everything was the same as it always was except that now Max had a pool filled with green stuff in the middle of the floor. I glanced at it before walking towards the table and staring at my backpack on the other side of the room. If it was meant for me to do homework I would have done it by now. I cross my arms on the table and lean forwards, staring out the window, all I can see is apartments and a few birds sitting in window-sills. I breath in slowly before my eyes drop onto the patio.

_"I don't need this…or this….or this…hey look its me Mitchie….ugh, I don't need this," I had been ripping pictures up and tossing them over the balcony for thirty minutes. Both my mom and dad at the shop working and Justin playing his guitar in his room or at least I thought he was. When the glass doors opened I faced him in mid rip of a black and white photo of Mitchie and me kissing under a oak tree._

_"You sure you want to do that?"_

_"Yup," I ripped it at least ten times before throwing it over the patio._

_"That's called littering"_

_"No its called getting rid of the trash," I rolled my eyes as his fingers landed on my shoulder._

_"You're going to regret this Alex, just calm down"_

_"Regret? Ha, its been four days and not once has she called me"_

_"Four days Alex, that's all its been, give her more time"_

_"No why should I? This was her decision," another photo came into my fingers, I stared at it as Justin spoke._

_"You still love Mitchie, but your heart burns, I understand. But its not over Alex"_

_"Shut up, you don't know anything," the photo in my hand was a full colored photo. I was in green and Mitchie in white, I was holding her from behind, pressing my fingers across her arms that were folded over her chest. Both of our hair flat,ugh I hated my hair like that._

_"Love is a funny thing, it never ends. You just think it does. I don't care how many years go by, once you love, you can never forget," he tapped my shoulder again before plucking a few strings on his guitar, "I feel a song coming on."_

I laughed to myself, god every moment with Justin was stupid and pointless. Okay fine, not really pointless, but it was something. A sound of someone's voice, Mitchie's to be exact makes me turn to the front door. She looks tired.

"You ran here?" I asked as she brushed her hair back out of her face furiously. She didn't say anything, she walked to the fridge, pulled out some water and quickly gulped it down. "Des…pe…rate," I said as Mitchie rolled her eyes and made it over to the table I was at. I sat up and watched as she proper herself on top of the thing, her legs swinging under the bottom and out again.

"I did so infact run here, but that's because I was almost home when I realized that your mom called"

"Stupid," I blurt out before standing up and moving away from the girl. I can feel her eyes burn against me but I ignore them and walk towards the steps.

"Alex please don't leave me down here alone"

"What was my mom trying to accomplish? How about you be her girlfriend," that kind of felt weird to say, but then again it made me feel in control.

"You know I only have eyes for one Russo"

"Who? Max?!" I reached for the rail as Mitchie giggled.

"Sure, I'm in love with your kid brother, no thanks, rape charges isn't something I want on my record"

"Well that's good, find your way out of this house," I said harshly as I made it up the steps. My room door was open so I walked in and flopped on my bed, I didn't expect the girl to follow me. Okay, who am I lying to, I knew she would.

"So I was thinking, if you weren't doing anything Friday"

"What? Why are you talking…huh who is it? Hello," I shook my head as if she wasn't there.

"Funny," she showed her teeth a bit before plopping herself down next to me. I don't know why I let her sit this close, maybe because it felt so good, like old times. But then again all these thoughts about us proved me wrong.

"I really want us to like, be friends again, if that's possible"

"Mitchie…..that ship has sailed," she hit my arm hard, I could see she tried to be playful but it didn't feel like it.

"I'm serious. I miss talking to you"

"And I miss all the shows they cancelled just to put the news on at retarded times of the day but you don't see me complaining"

"So um," she ignored my last statement, pulled one leg under her and turned a bit towards me. It was so hard not to do the same, which I gave in and did. "Really can we hang out Friday"

"Sounds like what dates do"

"It could be…"

"Gross, friends don't date, and as far as I know, we haven't been on speaking terms in months"

"But we've been talking all this time"

"Exactly"

"Alex stop that, you know I hate it," she brushed her bang behind her ear and stared down at my hands, which I cupped against my knee.

"So, how's the wife and kids?" Mitchie's eyes lit up, she loved when I said that. She leaned into me.

"Fine," before pulling back and giggling with the biggest smile on her face. "I really missed this"

"You're ruining it," I said before standing up but her hand caught mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember how us being just friends were," I didn't take my eyes off of her grip on me.

"You're touching me," I said before she let go and pushed herself on the bed more, crossing her legs and biting her bottom lip. I could see her black underwear under her short skirt. I didn't know if I was staring long enough but I know my eyes didn't move.

"Pervert," was all I heard before I was met with a pillow against my head. I snapped out of it and narrowed my eyes on Mitchie who was holding her stomach laughing.

"I'm the pervert? You're talking about you're dating a fourteen year old boy and now you're hitting on his sister"

"Because you're the hot one," she hopped up on her knees, her hair falling in front of her face before she reached out for me. I stepped back and watched her.

"Sorry but I'm not into that type of thing, I would never betray my brother"

"Oh shut up," she insisted walking towards the edge of the bed on her knees, they were turning red a bit as I watched her move. I wasn't as far away from the bed as I thought as her fingers landed on my shoulders and she gripped my shirt and pulled me close. Her fingers quickly trailed to my cheeks and just like that our lips ran over the others. Pressing hard and desperate against one another and I couldn't think. I doubt if I even wanted to. I held Mitchie's waist holding her perfectly balanced with me.

"Great dinner and a show," I heard from behind me as I pulled slightly back away from the girl. She dropped her hands from my face and I turned around spotting Max with his dinner plate. "So, you two back together?" he asked biting into a carrot as I faced Mitchie and rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Max," he watched me without moving and a few seconds later I slammed the door. "You have to leave," I said without looking up at the girl. She was all I wanted for the past four months, but god I couldn't give in live that, not so soon. I wanted her to ask for my forgiveness, she was the one who started this whole mess anyway.

"You aren't serious," she asked falling onto the bed before stretching.

"I am serious, does it look like I'm kidding to you?" I wasn't as loud as it seemed. Mitchie's eyes trailed over my face and I had to look away because the hurt that was there would make me break and give in, and like I said, I wasn't going to.

"Alex I said I was sorry"

"And that's suppose to make it better?"

"Please leave," Mitchie didn't move and I knew she was going to stay in my room and not do anything I asked until we went back and forth so I opened my room door. "I bet there's one place I won't find you….oh…at your house," she didn't like what I just did and stood on the floor.

"Fine Alex, I don't know what else to do. I said I was sorry. I want to make things better between us. I miss you"

"And soon you'll miss this room, goodbye," I waved at her. She swatted my wrist before stepping into me.

"Fine, you can act like this all you want. But what if I moved on?"

"I doubt it"

"Oh so I can't have anyone but you," I stayed quiet. I didn't want to make things worse, because every time I thought I was winning something there would be a twist and I'd lose.

"I need time Mitchie"

"I gave you enough time, I gave me enough time"

"Well the thing about time, is that's the only thing we have with one another, and your time passes way differently then mine"

"Fine. But will you at least answer my call?"

"I can't promise that," I watched as she rolled her eyes and left the room. Max was still at the door when she opened it.

"Aww is the second act starting?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat in a long t-shirt watching horror movies with my mom. We barley spoke and when we did it was always brief, but during movies is when I felt closets to her. She loved everything I did, and in someway it made me feel less guilty about my dad.

"You went to see Alex again didn't you?" she knew the drill. I was either at the restaurant or in the Russo's house, but I never had a chance to talk to Alex directly until last night.

"Yeah, but this time she spoke to me again, instead of her avoiding me"

"You shouldn't chase after the girl, its been a very long time Mitchie"

"I know mom, but I still love her"

"The thing about love, you can always make more of it"

"But you can't make more of something or someone so unique," I watched as my mom kicked her foot under her cover.

"Quantity not quality"

"That's backwards"

"No it isn't," she sipped her coffee that sat in her hand before she laughed at some woman on screen getting her head chopped off.

"Alex is the only one in the world who has made me feel like this"

"You haven't had many options," my mom was being a little harsh.

"I have plenty but I choose Alex"

"Why? What does she have that others don't? Name something Mitchie that no one else has?"

"She has my heart, and that's a hell of a lot more than what anyone else in this world has," I pulled myself away from her and tried my best to stay under the cover but not completely move away from it.

"Well you can always take that back and pass it to someone else"

"No I can't. I don't want to give someone else a used heart, besides I have never been attracted to any other girl except Alex"

"And that Claire girl," I faced my mom, raising my eyebrow.

"I never liked Claire"

"That's not what she told me"

"You're listening to other people's kids instead of me?"

"What am I suppose to think Mitchie? You live a very different lifestyle I don't know much about and I want you to stay safe"

"So you have people spying on me?"

"No, but I want to protect you from everything bad, you're my little girl. Besides Teresa told me…"

"She told you what?" I rose my eyebrow as my mom faced me, the blue glimmer from the television shining on her face.

"That you and Alex had sex," I froze at those words. Alex told her mom?

"Wh-what?"

"Jerry told Teresa and she told me. Mitchie you could have come to me with this"

"And tell you what? Maybe I should have asked for your advise old wise one about having sex with my girlfriend?" I scolded as my mom placed her fingers around my arm and held it tightly. She always did this when she was mad, but she hadn't done it since I was nine.

"Watch your tone, now you listen to me, I should have been the first to know. We use to tell each other everything," I snatched my arm away and she only re-gripped it tighter. "Mitchie, fine, you didn't have to tell me, but do you know how that made me feel hearing it from someone else?" she released me and I pulled back tending to my tender skin.

"I'm sorry," I lowered my eyes. I hated when she made me feel low. But I think she only started doing this because my dad was no longer around and she wanted me to feel her pain. God, was this stupid to think I should hurt because she did?

"Now since I only know you two slept together I'd like to hear the rest from you. When it happened, how many times," I tensed up at how she was speaking. I didn't want to say anything but she always knew when I lied.

"Um. Once," I know that it was a lie, but I never faced her. Some girl screamed on the television before she was shot in the leg. I faced the screen as my mom nodded.

"When?" why did that question scare me so much? I swallowed hard, I could hear it ring in my ears as my eyes fell upon her stiffened face. I couldn't lie to her, no matter how much I wanted to, not when I was in the death grip of her gaze.

"The cr…uise," I whispered before rubbing my hands along one another.

"What did you say?"

"The cruise," I quickly answered, I didn't look back at her as she flicked on a side lamp and pressed mute on the T.V.

"Say that one more time?" her eyes were now focused on me so much that my stomach began to bubble and I wanted to throw up.

"The…cruise?" I said questioning it myself as she pressed her fingers against her chest. I felt a cool breeze pass by I closed my eyes thinking she was going to hit me.

"I could have stopped this is I would have only been smarter about it. I knew you girls like done another but this….I…this is why I refused on giving you two your own suite"

"Do you hate me?"

"Mitchie," my mom's hard eyes lightened. "I could never hate you," I didn't expect that at all. I sighed loudly, stress breaking apart before my mom grabbed her coffee cup. "Would you like any?"

"No," I shook my head as she nodded and walked away. I listened for any sound but all I heard were whimpers before small cries came to me. I heard this every night every since my dad left, but this one was new. I just stood up and carried myself up the steps and to my room. I plucked my new red guitar from its stand, placed it in a case, slid on some flip-flops and grabbed my mom's keys on my way back downstairs. I left the house, wind blowing up my long shirt, but I didn't speak. I drove a few blocks down and turned before hopping out of the car. My hair was possibly a mess but I didn't care and walked into the empty sub shop. No one was working but the door was open, I took a few steps before hearing someone clear their throat.

"Mitch," Alex took a double take before walking over to me with a rag in her hand.

"I couldn't stay home," I let out as Alex took in my fragile form. She dropped her towel on a nearby table and pulled me into her, hugging me before running her fingers through my hair.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. I wanted to melt in her arms, but she was a bit stiff so I knew her guard was up.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I heard her swallow as she pulled back.

"I…I don't know," she seemed nervous.

"I just want to sleep," I said as she walked over to lock the shop doors. She refaced me, staring at me again before nodding. I followed her towards the steps as she flicked off the lights. I went up to her room first, we passed her mother in the kitchen who didn't notice me at all and walked into Alex's room. She slowly closed the door and locked it before staring at me again.

"I'm tired," I had to say that because her looks were becoming deadly. I crawled into her bed after dropping my purse, I left my guitar in the car, I kicked my shoes to the side and climbed into my usual side of the bed. The covers were extremely warm, the kissed my skin and made me feel safe. Alex walked into her bathroom and changed before coming back out. The lights were out and she crawled in next to me, she stayed quiet and I guess she thought I was sleep because she whispered.

"Goodnight Mitchie, I love you." I didn't say anything I just smiled, her fingers caressed my palm before she pulled away. She moved a few times before settling in. I whispered in my head, _I love you too Alex, I love you too._

**So what do you think so far? Huh? Huh? Huh? For everyone that's sticking with these I LOVE YOU, I hope that's okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I had to totally re-write this chapter because I was bored to death on the last one, it was about Mitchie's mom mad she took the car, Alex and Mitchie going to get ice-cream. I changed my mind okay. Enjoy this amazing chapter instead!**

**Also ahh you guys are amazing for telling me you like my stories and for everything else I'm just…ahhh thank you so much.**

Alex's P.O.V

I stayed up half of the night listening to Mitchie breath. I thought I would have fell to sleep past the two hour mark, my eyes were indeed closed, but I guess my heart was pumping too much adrenalin into my blood stream. When I actually did get to sleep I was forced to remember everything I've been having to deal with in the past few months. I would lay in bed, flicking things across my room and never following where they landed. Mitchie's words were beating against my head. I never felt so alone in my life, I never thought she would be the one to do that. A hissing noise echoed around me and something created a crashing noise. I opened my eyes sitting up, Mitchie still next to me but things continued to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard Max yell from his room. Mitchie was still sleep, she could sleep through anything. I ran my fingers across her arms but she didn't wake. I leaned into her pressing my lips against hers and her eyes shot open fast before I pulled back. My fingers gripped her arm before I hopped off the bed and pulled her into me, she was still a bit dazed as I lead her to my closet. I stood under the archway holding her close to me, my eyes were shut tight as car alarms went off outside. Lights flicked on and off and more of my books and things crashed against the wood floor.

"Wh…what's happening?" Mitchie finally asked her hands wrapped around my waist tight, her fingers locking behind me.

"Earthquake," I whispered to her as the house stopped moving. My heart was pounding hard and I could almost hear Mitchie's playing over mine. One of my hands were still holding onto the frame of my closet as the other one pressed into the girl's back.

"Alex are you okay?" My dad called out as I heard him making his way to the room. My breath hit Mitchie's hair and came back at me, warming my face before I swallowed hard and my room door came open. A flashlight went around the room before my dad brought it to my face. I squinted since he was blinding me.

"Oh Mitchie, um are you girls okay?" I nodded after my dad spoke. I guess everyone would know she was in the house now, but it was not like they would think.

"Jerry is Alex okay?" my mom asked as the house began shaking again, my dad dropped his flashlight and ran over towards us. The glistening moonlight played across his face as he ran and held the both of us in his arms. Max screamed from down the hall, Justin wasn't heard at all and my mom continued to say "oh god, oh god…oh god." Mitchie began squeezing me tight, I could barley breath as she held me. The house stopped moving again as more car alarms went off and a crackling noise was heard.

"Dad?" I asked with my eyes wide open. He looked down on me before the walking away from the archway, still with us in his arms.

"Teresa, boys downstairs," he said in a normal tone. When we entered the hall he let us go, reaching for my mom who was wobbling a bit and holding her stomach, she hated earthquakes almost as much as me and Max, but I somehow felt like I had to suck it all up for Mitchie.

"You can let go of me now," I told the girl as she nodded, her shaking form pulling away from me. I watched as she slowly grabbed the railing on the steps. I placed my fingers around her waist and walked next to her as my parents followed, Max and Justin already being in the kitchen.

"Okay so we had a earthquake and a aftershock, things look to be good," Justin called out as he flicked the light switch. "No power though."

"We can clearly see that genius," I called out to the boy as I sat Mitchie against a dining room table.

"Where are those other flashlights?" my mom called out as my dad began pulling open drawers. We could barley see each other, the doors from the patio that let in the moonlight was our only source at the moment.

"Mitchie how do you like earthquakes?" Max asked the girl sitting next to her. I was standing behind the chair I placed her in watching my parents and Justin search for lights.

"I don't like them much, my heart is racing, feel," she reached for the boy's hand and placed it up to her chest. Max looked up at me and I smiled. He didn't know if it was okay or not and I mean she only wanted him to feel her heart beat. When she dropped his hand he stumbled over his words.

"That's…umm….nice," he looked away as I giggled before sitting on the table. Mitchie placed her fingers in my lap facing me before she laid her head against me.

"I found two," my dad sounded so excited as he gave my mom one. "I guess we should see if something's messed up in the shop, Justin you're in charge, watch all of them," my dad said as my mom followed him down the stairs.

"Mitchie when did you get here?"

"Does it matter?" I said placing my fingers in the girl's hair. She had her eyes closed, breathing against me, her fingers tapping my legs gently.

"How come the power always goes out when you come over, you're a evil wizard," Justin joked as the lights flicked on. Mitchie pulled away and Max jumped up shaking his butt screaming.

"I won't die tonight cause the lights came back on…uh huh"

"LIGHTS ARE ON," my dad yelled as if we didn't know. "BACK TO BED." What was the point of us coming downstairs if they were going to make us go back to bed? I sighed, walked past Justin grabbed a orange juice and walked up the stairs with Mitchie in toe. I closed the room door before flicking on my room light and sitting at the computer desk.

"Thanks for waking me"

"I had to," I whispered sipping against the straw.

"Really?" she smiled before crossing her legs on the edge of the bed where she sat.

"I wasn't going to let you die"

"Who said anything about dying? You love me"

"You know I love you," I mumbled from under the straw.

"It just feels great hearing you say it again," I stopped, swallowed the liquid and stared at the girl.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you"

"And I love you too," she said ignoring what I just said.

"I mean it"

"I love you Alex," I turned away from her sipping on my orange juice again as she cleared her throat.

"I love you too," I spoke softly not wanting to smile at the girl, because although I was pissed, I was breaking to her charm.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I was dressed before ten in some shorts, boots, striped socks and a solid orange shirt. My hair sat in a pony tail as I waited for Mitchie to change. She was wearing my clothes since she didn't bring any. When she was finished she walked out in a white ruffled skirt, which I know wasn't mine and a black and green top, which was.

"So you girls are talking again I see!" my mom stated as we watched her pull things towards the front door.

"Clearly," I said rolling my eyes before crossing my arms. We were going to the beach since my mom wanted to get away from the mess in the restaurant, while my dad stayed behind with a few of his friends to clean it up.

"Well I'm glad, I missed this," my mom shook me before patting Mitchie's shoulder.

"I just missed all you guys," the girl added as I narrowed my eyes at her. She shrugged as we made it down the steps, my dad and Justin carrying a cooler, blankets, towels and our swim bags to the truck. Once outside and everything was loaded Mitchie walked away and called her mom. I watched as she spoke in the phone, her face frowning before she pleaded. I knew she pleaded because she faced me before looking away and gripping the phone tightly, making her knuckles pale out. Then a smile crossed her face, and I heard her squeal and hang up running towards me.

"What did she say?" I asked as she stopped running and placed her hands behind her back.

"My lips are sealed," she giggled before coming into me, this time her lips were warm, which was weird, I swear a spark shot through me cause when she pulled away I couldn't make the tingling sensation stop. Max sat between us in the car, she was making me give in faster than I thought. I didn't even tell her to stop anymore, at this rate we'd be in bed together by tonight.

"Oh god," I said out loud. The idea was amazing, but it would be rushed.

"He's my god too," Mitchie said as Max shook his handheld game and pushed my arm. I was going to swing at him but I decided against it. We were a few miles out of Waverly, almost at the beach and our small beach house that we barley visited. Justin should never be in the front and in control of a freaking radio, it was stupid whatever he was listening to. I didn't like it so he should have never cut the crap on. When my mom stopped the car I hopped out fast, Max behind me and Mitchie on the other side. I stood by Justin's door as he opened it. I placed my thumb and middle fingers together and ran it across the boys head thumping him.

"I call shot gun on the way back against your shitty music," he was clueless rubbing his head as my mom opened the trunk. The boys set up everything near the beach, no one was out since school was still in session, but then again it was the weekend. I pulled m clothes off exposing my swim suit, a two piece in all of it baby power blue glory. But Mitchie, she should have kept her cloths on. Her swim suit was distracting me, the top was a "v" cut with small rhinestones outlining the entire thing with the bottoms to match, its white and yellow design so flawless.

"The water is great," Justin ran up to me with a beach ball, he was already completely soaked. "Come on, lets play water-volley, me and Mitchie against you and Max."

"Deal," I said running over grabbing the little boy from his sand castled and toy horses as we ran to the water to the thing net her somehow got up.

"BE CAREFUL," I heard my mom scream as I shot her a thumbs up and watched Mitchie next to Justin as the came into the water. Justin served and I counteracted hitting the thing back as Mitchie reached up to get it, but a incoming wave knocked her backwards.

"Yes point," I said as Max laughed along with me.

"My serve," Mitchie said, I could see her aiming the thing for me. I blew kissy faces at her as she bit her bottom lip and served the ball.

"Get it," Max screamed as I watched it almost fly by my head I splashed against another wave but not before hitting the ball up Max saved my hit and knocked it back to the other side as Justin and Mitchie went after it together. I stood by waiting for the ball to come back but it landed against Mitchie's face. I cupped my mouth before Max and I stared at each other.

"Sorry," I yelled over before diving into the small three feet of water, going under the net and meeting Mitchie and Justin. She was fine when she stood up, it hit her forehead and I was relieved, but a small circle still sat on her head. 'I'm so sorry," I grabbed her fingers and pulled her into me, hugging her tightly but that was a mistake. Our wet skin in these swimsuits, knocking into each other made it feel like we had noting on. A pounding sensation took over everything between my legs and I pulled back locking eyes with Mitchie.

"I'm out," I said turning towards the shore as Max screamed.

"No fair, then its two against one"

"I'm out too," Mitchie said running up next to me. I faced her before trailing my eyes across her face smiling and looking away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

We sat in the sand for hours, a few times watching Max building trenches and having a large wave fill them with sand again, watching Justin fly a kit, or watch both boys try to teach my mom to stand up on her wake board.

"I love when its like this, just me and you," Mitchie and I were pretty tanned, not a lot but enough. The sun was orange and touching the water far out.

"Are you going to apologize?" I asked waiting for her to say anything else.

"About?"

"You leaving me"

"Oh," she began shaking the sand off her hands before standing on her knees and shifting into me. She gripped my cheeks. "Alexis Marie Russo…" her eyes searched my face.

"Go on," I whispered.

"I am completely sorry for hurting you…," she pecked me, it was fast as her lustful eyes gazed onto me again, "I'm sorry for leaving you," she kissed me again, "and I'm sorry for anything else you want me to be sorry for," she crawled into my lap, sitting inward, letting her hands now rest against my shoulders. "And you're sorry for being stubborn right?"

"No," I answered truthfully as she rolled her eyes and let her hands slide down my body. If my mom wasn't in the water we would so not be even doing this right now. Her hands slid across my neck, down the middle of my body, across my breast and to my belly button. Mitchie watched her hands before scooting into me more, and hell there was no much closer she could get.

"Mom's coming," a whisper shot out and I saw Justin running to the cooler. I held Mitchie's waist not letting her move before I leaned back.

"Act like you're burying me," I said as she nodded, smiling before she scooped piles of sand across my legs and stomach before my mom came. Mitchie also covered her own legs, she was still against me.

"Its dinner time before we head back," my mom passed by with no clue. Mitchie laid against me, kissing me tenderly as I closed my eyes, I didn't want the sad falling into my eyes. She whispered against me.

"I love you sooo much"

"I know," she giggled before sliding her tongue across my bottom lip. I told myself that we couldn't rush back into thing although my body was burning to do so. I let her slid her tongue into my mouth, we battled for a few seconds to take control before I pushed up on her and she stopped.

"Dinner," I said as she nodded and climbed off. My mom didn't suspect anything although both of us was covered in sand.

"Girls go wash that off in the house really quick, we have to leave in thirty," my mom said and something about her saying that scared me. Mitchie smiled grabbing my fingers and I walked close by.

"Mitchie we're just rinsing this stuff off that's all"

"Okay," she smiled and her voice was just way too excited. Was it wrong that I gave in so early? She didn't even have to try to apologize for a long time, after four months she broke me into giving in only two days later. The beach house was huge, two floors, seven rooms and four bathrooms. Mitchie dropped my hand and walked into the largest bathroom on that floor.

"You first," I said as she pulled me in the bathroom. We both stepped into the glass shower big enough for four wrestlers. The water was cold at first, I shoved Mitchie under it, laughing as she screamed before the warmth hit our bodies.

"I'm going to turn blue"

"Yeah right, we're both tan right now," I told her as I reached for the shower head but was met with Mitchie placing her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around me. I crashed hard against the tile wall, my back aching from the impact and her lips bruising mine fast.

"No Mitchie…..stop," I pleaded at first before it sounded like a demand.

"Alex I want this," she was obviously missing me a little bit then me missing her. She was almost like a cat in heat or something.

"Mitch, not in out beach house, it's a clean house," I said as she pressed her lips back into mine. Her fingers quickly loosened my bikini top.

"No," I said pulling her hands down and making her stand up, but my top fell against the shower floor. I covered myself with one hand and went down to grab my top but Mitchie tossed it out of the shower. Her hands came desperately back to my body, she shoved me against the wall, and I do mean shoved. She closed her eyes pressing her body hard against mine before fiddling with her own top before it came loose.

"Mitchie no, gah," I kissed her before holding her arms. My breast exposed to the air and water crashing against it. "Stop." She did so for a while as I covered my chest against before she dropped her own top onto the floor. She began tugging the strings on her hips. I watched her, I haven't seen her beautiful body in so long that my heart stopped when the fabric fell to the floor. She looked the way she did last, but then again how was she going to change. She reached for my hand and I didn't stop her and she guided my fingers across her breast, she gulped before walking into me and grabbing my other hand. She held my hands against her, she never moved her eyes from mine as I moved my lips slowly, the words wouldn't come out and she slid her fingers across my arms and onto my chest. I sucked in a lot of air before falling against the wall again, the wall felt safer than standing alone. She wrapped her arms around me again, my fingers still cupping her breast.

"Mitchie are you in here," I swear I died for a few seconds, a flash of red came by me or something because my mom's voice scared me to near death.

"Y..eah," the brunette whimpered out, the both of us still entangled between the other.

"Where's Alex…why is her top in here? Is she in there with you," the both of us faced each other, our eyes huge like golf balls before Justin screamed.

"Alex is upstairs mom," I could always count on him to save me. My mom shifted out of the bathroom and Mitchie and I pulled away form each other. I shut the water off as Mitchie pulled her clothes on in the small space as I grabbed my top and ran the back way up the stairs just to come out of the front.

………………………………………………………………………………..

'Its time to go"

"I'm hungry"

"Well you can eat at home," my mom said as we hopped in the car. I was glad I called he front because Mitchie had my body burning still, it felt so wrong to be in the car with your family when you felt so much pressure that needed to be relieved.

"Are you going home Mitchie?" My mom asked as I answered before the girl.

"Yes…oh yes," I covered my face as my mom gazed at me and continued forward. Justin tapped my shoulder and I faced him. His smile was huge before he showed me three fingers. I owed him three times, great.

**Wooo way better than the last chapter I wrote. I will be thanking some reviewers in the next chapter because I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter. I swear I never know where these stories are going, so just getting them out is new for the both of us.**

**Thanks: Music and Reading Lover, NOTxINx2xLABELS, i am indestructible, Dawn8808, DorkyKidReader, aznsmartalec, hooked on tv, DemiLovato'sBff, BrucasDemena, OfficialTess. All of your reviews are just so awesome. Well reviewing is awesome because most people don't do it, so this chapter is for you.**

**BrucasDemena: hope I answered your question this chapter.. I miss Tomatoes :( , I think I have to kidnap her. Also Kittyspotneko, she's my right hand girl wooo!**

**Any mistakes will be fixed when I re-read it in about 2 hours.**

Once the sights became familiar I turned to face Mitchie. Her nose was pressed against the glass while her finger traced an invisible heart over and over. I can't believe I gave in so fast, why couldn't I just be pissed at her for a while longer? Oh that's right because you didn't want to break up with the girl in the first place, she broke up with you. We drove on Mitchie's block, a small gust of wind blowing through my hair from the cracked window. Once we stopped the girl locked eyes with me, a smile forming on one end of her mouth before she bit her bottom lip waving at me to get out with her. I faced my mom who was tapping the steering wheel to her favorite song. I pulled my door open and stepped out walking to the other side as Mitchie did the same. We made it up her porch as her smile grew.

"Don't look at me like that," I said before she giggled and stepped into me. My mom didn't mind us kissing, but I just felt the pressure was already built too high in my body from earlier. I let her come in completely before I gently kissed her back. She dropped my fingers and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"I might be dead by then," I told her before she hit my arm and walked into the house. I made it back to the car and hopped in my seat.

"So Alex, three," Justin said as I faced him.

"I only owe you two"

"But for the last one I added one on, you don't mind….do you," he faced mom on the last two words.

"Ugh, fine. But for your information it wasn't my fault, you should make…" I faced my mom who was scrunching her nose up. She had no idea what we were talking about and I planned on keeping it that way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Justin and I sat on my bed as he thought of things I could do to pay him back. Everyone else was sleep in their warm beds and I was sitting awake waiting for him to say anything. My phone beeped and I reached over to my desk and pulled it up. It was a message flashing from Mitchie. I smiled before opening it.

_M: Are you awake?_

"Justin can we hurry this up?"

_A: Yeah, you should be sleep though its past midnight._

"Don't rush me, oh I want those books back that you've taken from my room. Magic volumes one through six," I nodded before walking over to my computer desk. He rose my phone up to his face. "Mitchie said "nope, can't sleep, thinking about you," he smiled as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What to send back?"

"Justin take your stupid books," I tossed them at him before taking my place back against the headboard and reaching for my phone. He quickly texted something and pressed send.

"Here, I'll have to think of something else in the morning," he pulled the books up to his chest, handing me my phone and strolling out of my room closing the door.

_M: Oh, well me 2_

_A: You 2 what? _I quickly went through my sent messages before opening my mouth wide before blushing, but then I felt a bit queasy. I knew Mitchie was ready to pick up where we left it but I wanted to take things slow this time, I grew as a person, well sort of and I didn't want to make her leave me again.

_M: I can come over tomorrow if you want_

_A: You already said that you would_

_M: Yeah but will your parents be home?_

_A: We're not doing anything, ignore my previous message_

_M: Oh……_

I stared at the dots, waiting for her to reply. Nothing came in. I sighed before hopping off the bed and finally grabbing me some pajamas and going to change. I took a long shower, letting the water run across me but the feeling of Mitchie's touches still lingered against me. Huh, all the things this girl did to me. I pulled on my long cloud pants and blue top before hopping into bed. Flicking my light off and climbing under the sheets. My phone wouldn't stop beeping. I rose it up to see I had ten messages from Mitchie. I opened the first one and went over to look at the others.

_M: Well we can just see what happens (wink)_

_M: Oh, my mom isn't home. I have no idea where she went._

_M: You should come over (wink)_

_M: Well it is kind of late_

_M: Ha tell me why I just saw a man eating banana._

_M: Did you get it? A banana eating a man_

_M: Alex?_

_M:I know what will get your attention_

_M: (picture)_

_M: So??!! You like it don't you._

I was waiting for the picture to open. And I did get her whole entire joke about a banana that was eating a man called a banana eating man. The photo loaded and my phone slipped out of my hand before I pulled it back up to my face. The phone was angled above Mitchie's head slightly away from her face. She was pouting her lips poking out but that wasn't what caught my attention the most. She was stripped down to her black bra and panties, one hand holding the camera while the other one was close to her mouth. One finger pressed against her bottom lip as her mouth sat open a bit. I didn't know if I should reply to the message, save the picture or just stare at it. The thing was sent ten minutes ago. I decided to make a joke.

_A: Baby you've become a horn dog lol_

_M: Oh I thought you were sleep, I did not. I WISH_

_A: lol_

_M: You like my picture?_

Great, she went back to the picture. What should I say? Maybe I should avoid it.

_A: You're home alone?_

_M: Yeah. I called my mom but no answer. So you like my picture?_

_A: I told you, it's a horn dog picture. What am I suppose to do with it?_

The light from the phone was the only thing bright in my room. The moon wasn't even out.

_M: What do you want to do with it? (smiley face)_

_A: Oh…I was thinking..do you want me to save it?_

_M: Haha you can, or you can just come over and see me in person_

_A: Mitchie stop it, I'm not coming over there_

_M: (sad face)_

I couldn't believe we were having an entire conversation via text.

_A: Stop being horny_

_M: Why don't you help me_

_A: I'm about to go to sleep_

_M: Am I boring you?_

_A: No….Call me in the morning. I'm tired._

_M: Okay.. luv you_

_A: Love you 2_

The only reason I wanted to get off the phone is because I couldn't contain myself. I scanned back through my phone and found her message. Saving it to my phone could be deadly so I saved it to the memory stick before placing the thing in my drawer. Tomorrow I would put it on my laptop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning I didn't want to wake up. I really didn't feel like it. Staying up most of the night again, thinking about Mitchie drove me insane. God, why couldn't I sleep and ignore her for just a few minutes? Construction was going on outside, I heard things cracking and falling as loud banging noises echoed through my room.

"AH SHUT UP," I screamed as everything went quiet. I sat up looking around, clapping my hands but nothing happened, I couldn't hear anything. My heart began racing as I stood up jumping up and down on my bed before screaming again. Still nothing was heard and then a few seconds later all noise came to my ears full speed, I cupped them before breathing slowly.

"Alex what's up?" Justin asked running into my room fully dressed to impress.

"You should know, I bet you did this," I said to him as he shook his head.

"Did what?"

"Oh like you don't know," I came to the floor and walked up to him. "You made me deaf for a few seconds, do you know how it feels to be deaf, its scary, I can't see how people can do it,"

"Maybe because they didn't have a choice in the matter, and I didn't mess with you," I nodded my head before crossing my arms.

"Well next time…"

"ALEX," I heard my dad yell. It was almost as if he was excited for something. I poked my head down the hall as he called me again. Justin left me to hop down the stairs before I followed him confused.

"Um, dad," I answered as he waved my old wand in front of me. "I see….its mine. Why do you have it?" the last place I put the thing was in the wizard box in the lair. There was no use for something that didn't work anymore.

"I went into the lair today and was dusting a few things…"

"You were dusting?" I raised my eyebrow, arms still folded.

"Yes, I dust"

"Psh, Yeah okay," I scoffed as Max entered the room.

"Look never mind that, your wand works…look," my dad waved the thing as I stared at it. Nothing happened. "It was working in the lair not that long ago."

"Yeah and your thing is glowing in the wizard box," Max added in. "Oh are we in the competition together again?" Max smiled as my eyes widened.

"Wait what? No, dad I gave my powers up to be with Mitchie"

"I know that, and you know that, but I guess the wizard council changed their minds and…"

"Dad I'm not competing. I hate classes and I hate learning about stuff I don't care about. I've been done with this stuff for over a year. They can't just magically give me my powers back without my consent"

"Well that's how magic works," Justin said before turning to my dad. "Wait I was sure I was going to beat Max and now Alex is back in as well?"

"You thought I was going to beat you, good choice," I smirked as Max cut in.

"Hey I was going to be a great wizard. You know putting on…oh magic shows"

"This is why no one thought you would win," I laughed as Max mocked me silently.

"Well I think this is great news," my mom spoke as I shook my head.

"If none of you heard me the first time I'll say it again, I don't want to be a wizard. I'm not going to be one. I quit a long time ago. I'm not staying away from Mitchie any longer," my dad faced me. I could see his let me try to change your mind face going on but there was nothing going to change my mind. "I love Mitchie, a mortal, a regular person, and I gave up my powers because it was against the rules…."

"And now the rules have changed," some guy just popped into our house. My mom held her chest before taking a few breaths, Max dodged behind a stiff Justin and my dad smiled awkwardly.

"Dude, whoever you are, forget it, give them to my dad if it means that much, I'm done. I've been done, why won't any of you listen to me? TAKE THEM BACK, I don't want them," I turned on my heel and made my way back into my room. No wonder when I told everything to shut up I couldn't hear. This was stupid, it didn't make sense and wouldn't that mean my dad could be the family wizard again? I laid against my bed as my phone went off. I didn't get it, I knew it was a text, but what if it was Mitchie again. I smiled thinking about her. I was glad that I had her again. A knock came to my door.

"Alex are you sure this is what you want?" my dad asked as I called back to him.

"Yes!" I wasn't going to let anything separate Mitchie and me again. A loud sigh came from my dad as he made it back down the steps. I smiled lifting my hand to use magic one last time. I licked my lips and called to my phone as it rose up and floated towards me. It felt normal in a way to have my powers back, one it came across my forehead I reached for it but it came crashing against my face hard. I knew my powers were gone again, and my head was pounding.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

My body was still sending sweet vibes through m body from yesterday. My mom was still gone so I decided to pull on my all black swim suit and sit by the pool in the backyard. I let the sun play over my body and I tapped my phone between my fingers. It would be really amazing if Alex would come over, she needs to relieve my stress. I giggle before sitting up and texting her.

_M: Hey, I'm sitting by the pool you should come over_

I laid back down before I decided to take a picture. I pushed my hair off my shoulders and behind my ears before lifting my camera in a position like last night and clicking the button showing me in my bathing suit. It was pretty plain, me smiling into the thing and sending it to Alex. Still no answer. What did I have to do…god I was being desperate. But it took me this long to get her to talk to me again and I was going insane just thinking about her.

_A: Wow Mitchie, I love your picture…yea I'll be buy in ten_

My heart practically stopped before I sat up and danced. I shook my hips and waved my hands in the air before tossing my phone against the patio chair and diving into the pool, breathing and laughing under water before lifting myself out. I let my fingers rub against the hard surface of the concrete as I gazed into the house. I wish I had a dog, or something that would keep me company when my mom was gone. I pulled myself over to my phone again.

_M: We should get a dog_

_A: What?_

_M: We can keep it at my house, it'll be our baby, we can name it…Malex, oh and it can be a boy to simmer down our sugar and spice and_

_M: Everything nice_

_A: LOL_

_A: Would your mom even allow a dog?_

_M: Who cares she's never here, and she barley talks to me anyway._

Just texting about my mom made her appear in the driveway. At least I thought that was her because it was her truck and I heard it stop. I watched as my dad came smiling at me before passing by and into the house. He grabbed something off the counter, passed me again and left. My heart was beating fast, like I was scared. I don't know why I felt like this but he just killed my sexy buzz I had going on. I flopped back into the lounge chair.

_M: Please hurry_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and I laid against each other under my mom's padded tree area near the pool. She was in her two piece orange swimsuit eating a lemon. I laid against her lap playing with the strings of her bottom as she held my other hand between hers.

"And he didn't say anything?"

"No," I shook my head before pressing my fingers against her belly, she froze before breathing again.

"Weird"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she sighed and bit into her lemon again. "Or I can go to your place"

"I mean if your mom doesn't come back, I'll stay," she said as I smiled. The sound of the small waterfall from our nearby pound made everything perfect.

"So can we get a dog?"

"You were serious?"

"Yeah," I couldn't believe she thought I was joking. I love dogs. There was no joking going on there at all. I moved my fingers from her body before staring at the string which was coming loose. It blew between her legs, leaning against her inner thigh. I smiled facing the thing before running my hands along her legs. Alex jumped up, my head knocking hard against her thigh before we both sat up.

"Ow," I whined.

"Ow? You're molesting me," she was joking but she did see the loose string and began fixing it.

"Question"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ignore me all those times in school," I wanted to know. I mean I was practically in front of her half the times and she's look past me.

"Because I was mad. And the stupid thing was I didn't even know what I was mad about after a while. I was just mad at you for making me mad at you, if that makes sense"

"It does," I nodded before standing up and helping Alex as well. "I will not make you mad at me for being mad at you anymore"

"Okay that was confusing," she grabbed my hand as I followed her to the house and into the kitchen. We sat at the counter, picking at grapes we sat at a few minutes before we went under the tree.

"So my pictures," I smiled as she nodded.

"They're hot, but you shouldn't send them through text, someone might still your phone or something"

"I delete my old stuff, besides I never save them…like you," I said slowly raising my eyes to hers.

"I only saved it cause you told me to"

"Liar"

"Okay I am but still," she plopped a grape into her mouth. I swung my foot since I was the one on the counter and she was the one in a actual chair. "Guess what?"

"Yeah"

"They gave me my powers back"

"They did?" I smiled as she nodded.

"But I said they could have them, because I didn't need them. I just need you."

"Why would you do that? They knew you were still with me? Alex you…" she placed her finger against my lips.

"I did it because I love you, and studying takes away from you, that competition will take away from you. I don't need it." She lowered her hand back to herself as I smiled.

"You're corny you know that," my giggle filled the air.

"And you're horny, what's the difference?"

"That I am, and its your fault," I tossed a few grapes against her nose.

"Well at least I'm not all hyped up on hormones that I want to bone a sexy hot brunette in front of me," I rolled my eyes before tossing more grapes as her and she caught my hand pulling me into her lap. I sat sideways as she slid her fingers through my hair. Her lips fell onto my cheek as I smiled, her lips meeting my dimples before I faced her letting her lips trail against mine. I placed my arms around her neck smiling hard as one of her hands gripped my thigh and the other one stayed behind my head. After a while I slowly placed one leg to her left and the other to her right, sitting inward against her. Our swimsuits were damp, mostly from the water but added with our sweat as well. Her breathing was music to my ears. Clapping broke me out of the kiss and I hopped off of Alex fast, my back knocking into the counter. It ached badly as I stared at my mom. She wasn't as sad as she was the previous weeks before. Her hair was pinned up and she was in a suit. I was shaking as Alex held my hand and stood.

"This is why I never leave you home alone"

**How was it? Yeah I wanted to end it sue me. We'll see what I can carry out tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So as those who follow me on twitter know, I've been blinded and my shipping was shot down for a while. I was typing most of this last night when I saw a picture of Demi kissing Dirk and I just got queasy. Now that I'm all better today, and still searching for the big picture that, we'll say it was for artistic reasons, enjoy this chapter. Oh there's a sex scene it's the worst I've ever written, after the picture I saw I'm just drained.**

Alex's P.O.V

I sat at the island table next to Mitchie as her mom blended something together on the far counter.

"So you girls were swimming?" I couldn't believe her mom asked that, we were in our swimsuits weren't we? I nodded as she looked over at us. A cough came in from the living room. Mitchie and I both knew who it was, her dad.

"I thought he was in DC," Mitchie stated as her mom nodded.

"Yes he was, but he came back to pick up a few things," I watched as her mom poured the liquid she blended into two glasses before facing us. She sipped one staring at Mitchie before her eyes shifted my way.

"We weren't doing anything," I said as she nodded.

"Because I didn't see you two basically frisking each other over there not too long ago," she extended her finger to the seat I was still in. Mitchie tapped her fingers on the table making a beat before sighing.

"That was nothing," she waved her hand as her mom nodded.

"Well lets keep the nothing to a minimal shall we?" why was she so freaking perky? She danced out of the room before a whisper hung in the air and her mother returned.

"Where were you last night?" Mitchie slid her fingers across the granite, locking eyes with her mother.

"A hotel"

"Why?"

"Because Mitchie, just because"

"You know you live here right?"

"Yes I know"

"You could have called, I was home alone. I could have stayed with Alex," I faced the girl but she didn't look my way.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time"

"You better," Mitchie had a kind of sexy tone in her voice, the creepy part about it was that she was talking to her mom. I burst out into laughter as both women stared at me.

"Sorry, weird and funny thought, its gone now," I pull myself from the spot I was in and faced the backyard. "Maybe we should soak up the rest of the sun rays before night falls," Mitchie nodded and we both made it back to the patio.

"What was so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah sure, why does everyone try to ruin my buzz?"

"What buzz?" I asked the girl sitting on a soft lawn chair as Mitchie folds her legs facing me on the thing. I just hope it doesn't tip over.

"My sex buzz," she scoffed, flipping her hair as I burst into more laughter before tears rimmed my eyes. "I'm serious. Yesterday your mom ruined it and now today my mom. I think the universe hates me"

"Yes, yes it does apparently," I agreed.

"I hope my mom leaves soon," Mitchie looked over my shoulder and back into the house before she reached over to a table next to us and pulled on some sunglasses.

"Nothing is going to happen Mitchie"

"Yes it is," she sounded so sure of herself.

"No its not"

"Yes it is, you can't resist me," she walked her fingers up my legs before I tried to stare into her eyes but the freaking sunglasses were blocking my view. I reached over and lowered them to her nose.

"Nothing is going to happen Mitchie," I whispered, "and that's final."

"You say that now, but you'll see," she placed her glasses back onto her face before coming into me, pressing her back against my chest as she laid there. Her hair rubbing against my skin as I sighed. My legs were indeed burning, but she couldn't tell me when I was and wasn't going to have sex with her. I swear us being apart has made this girl a super horny Mitchie. I let my hands fall over her arms before wrapping them against her stomach and locking my fingers together.

.........................................................................................................................................

By the time Mitchie's mom and dad left it was almost nine. The sun was down, the moon slightly out and the light from it reflecting off the water against our skin.

"I'm cold, lets go inside," I told the girl as she pushed up off of me and grabbed her phone. I stretched, letting my fingers crack before I yawned and carried myself inside. "I need to change, its fun being in a swimsuit all day but when it gets cold, this baby has to go," I searched for the bag I brought with me in the dining room leaving Mitchie to whatever she was doing in the living room. I pulled some jeans and a top into my arms before I felt fingers land against my waist. I jumped before turning around, Mitchie's eyes so full of lust.

"Come dance with me"

"What? I have to change, I'm cold"

"Come dance, I'll keep you warm," she just wasn't going to give up. But I followed her anyway into the living room. The lights were dim as soft music from speakers filled the air.

"Don't get any ideas," I said to the girl as she took the center of the floor between the two couches. She must have slid the coffee table out of the way because now it sat against a wall up against the curtain. She placed her hand in mine as I stepped into her, moving my fingers along her back before we held our other hands, my right and her left up in the air, locking together.

"I'll lead," Mitchie said as I rose my eyebrow.

"No I'll lead"

"Alex," she gripped my hand tight before I sucked my teeth and nodded before we shifted a bit and I let her lead. The soft music was the kind of music romantic crap my parents would listen to….well getting that visual out of my head. Mitchie placed her head against my shoulder, her breath hitting my neck. She was right, she was definitely making me get warm. Her fingers slowly dropped after the first song onto my waist, I hated being the one to follow so I moved her hands to my neck and I, put my hands on her waist. We rocked back and forth slowly and I yawned.

"I'm tired," I let out as Mitchie nodded before her lips pressed against my color bone, I pulled away from her. "Mitch, enough dancing. When is your mom coming back?"

"I don't know," she cut the music off and sat on the couch, kicking her feet into the air.

"Well I guess I should call my mom and tell her I'm staying over longer than expected"

"Just spend the night," Mitchie pulled herself upright smiling at me.

"No, because I have a feeling if I stay over you're going to seduce me"

"Damn right I am," she said quickly before her fingers twirled around her bikini top strings. "Want to try this again?"

"Mitchie no," I said as she pulled the knot holding her top up. It didn't fall off, she cupped the front and stared at me. "No," I said turning around, running up the steps as loud giggles filled the air. I stood in Mitchie's room for the first time in forever. Things were a bit different. No pictures of me and her were anywhere, but that's the same with my room. She had a new guitar against the floor with sheets of paper everywhere.

"Alex," I heard Mitchie from behind me, her voice low and seductive. I slowly turned to face her and she was completely naked.

"Mitchie!!!" I almost tripped over her laptop that sat on the floor, the screen open but nothing on it. "Why are you naked?" I couldn't pull my eyes away from her frame.

"I thought, why tease you?" she posed placing her finger in front of her mouth. "I'll never tell."

"Oh god Mitchie do you know how hard it is to say no to you, especially like that," her breast were perky, as always, I bet they were still firm and smooth to the touch.

"Then don't say no," she stepped into the room and without looking closed the door and locked it. She pressed her back against the wall leaning her head to the side making her eyes trail away from mine as she sighed and ran her fingers down her stomach.

"Mi….Mitchie…please, I…I c…," damn it. Words hated me then. I didn't know I was still walking backwards because the back of my legs knocked into the bed and I fell onto it.

"I know I'm irresistible, just give in. We can role play if you want," Mitchie stood on her tip-toes for a few seconds before kicking her laptop to the side and walking over to me. I quickly pushed myself up on the bed moving back until I met the headboard. Mitchie bit her bottom lip, stopped at the end of the bed and bent down out of sight.

"Mitchie please, respect that I don't want to do this right now"

"Why?" she whined as I tried to listen where she was. I could hear her knocking into the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Look!" she stood up in an extremely short mini skirt and tight top.

"OH MY GOD WHY AM I BEING TORTURED, what have I ever done," I placed my face in my hands. The beating rhythm that went on between my legs were killing me. I wanted it to stop, but that would happen only one of two ways. Getting away from Mitchie to cool down, or give in to her and let her help me.

"Oh Lexi," the bed caved in before it moved. I knew Mitchie was crawling into me. I peeked through my fingers, her breast half exposed through the top she put on. Did she know she was going to get me into her room? She placed herself in my lap before plucking my hands away form my face.

"Well hello there," I said meeting her breast before I stared up at her.

"Shush," her lips pressed into mine but when I tried to pull away she just held my face, my head hitting the back board slightly hard. I whimpered. Why the hell did I feel like Mitchie was in my position.

"Not too rough, what are you trying to do give me a concussion?" I didn't notice her fingers fiddling around my swim top until I felt a pinch on the back of my neck. I don't think I even wanted to try to make her stop anymore. I let her remove my top, letting it unravel between her fingers.

"See that's better," she whispered before cupping one breast in her hand. This time my head hitting the back board was all my fault. She pushed herself off of me a bit and let her fingers trail down my body again.

"M-Mitch, I held the girl's arms down as she pouted.

"Let me go"

"We're doing this way to fast"

"I don't care"

"Yeah but I do. I don't want to hurt you again, because if you hadn't noticed, every since everything happened in LA, we've never did this again," she nodded before pulling at the thin top she was in. "And I want to give in Mitchie, I really do. But…not today," she stared at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me slowly. My hands shook on her side before she climbed off the bed and onto the floor.

"I promise you won't hurt me," she began stripping again, which this time I just watched her do as she pulled the top over her head and the skirt fell to the floor soon after. She walked over to the room light, I didn't move my eyes off of her, the next second the room was dark and the moonlight shone across the bed. Somewhere between the months we were apart she plastered stars on her ceiling, small glittering stars. I couldn't see Mitchie, my heart was pounding, my ears were hot and I just listened for any movement but none came.

"Come on," Mitchie whispered from where she last stood. "Strip," she demanded softly. I was still debating if I should give in, and everything inside of me wanted to. I listened to my heart pound hard before I swallowed and crawled off the bed. My fingers shook across my bottoms, it felt like the first day Mitchie and I ever slept together all over again. Once the fabric fell to the floor I saw the girl's hair glisten in the light before she walked over and gripped my hand leading me into the dark. I almost tripped over a shirt, yes a freaking shirt. This house was deathly cold as a light flicked on. We were in the bathroom. Mitchie placed me inside before locking that door as well and cutting on the shower. I have no idea why I'm feeling like the helpless one. She stepped in before smiling as I followed, the glass door was slid shut and the water ran over our faces slowly.

"We were just in water all day," I said as Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled me into her by grabbing my hands. My fingers slipped down her waist a few times as I tried to grip her. Mitchie's fingers came to my cheeks, her lips smoothing over mine as heat shot from both of us. I could feel her chest expanding against mine, her breathing was slow as she caressed my cheeks. The small smacking sounds from our lips making me shiver.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I slid my hands away from Alex's face letting them separate our bodies a bit before they slid onto her breast. I smiled, I wanted this to happen so many times but it never did. Her breast were smooth, perfect, but a bit slippery from the water we were standing under. I squeezed her right breast before sliding my fingers across her nipples, they were hard. I pushed down on them as a moan escaped the girl. We slowly pulled apart as I pushed her against the back wall. I trailed my lips across her collar bone, kissing slowly across her neck and leveling myself before my lips came to her nipple. I used my tongue to trail around her skin, leaving small kisses in every section and I knew by experience that she could still feel the heat from every one even as I moved on. I cupped her right breast in my hand as I kneaded the other one with my teeth, pressing deep into her skin before pulling back. Slowly trailing my tongue around her nipple biting it softly as moans escaped into the air. I then moved myself down the middle of her body, across her stomach down to her clit kissing it before standing on the floor with my knees. I wanted this for so long, just to taste her, that I couldn't move slowly anymore, I didn't want to. I used my hand to hold her waist, I knew she was looking at me, but the water was blurring both of our vision.

I trailed my free hand across her clit, the cool water pouring across us couldn't hide the fact that she was wet and ready. I tapped my fingers around her clit waiting for her to moan, she shifted on the wall a bit so I slid one finger inside of her to ease the pressure that I knew was building.

Alex's P.O.V

_Thump…thump…thump._ That's all I heard, the water's hissing even disappeared as I felt Mitchie move below me. I closed my eyes as everything in me tightened every time she placed her fingers into me. I shook my fingers across the air before they slid in her hair. I was shaking, not only from what she was doing but from the temperature in the room. I was breathing hard, not letting much sound escape my lips but it felt good to be this close to her again. A sharp feeling shot through my body. My eyes tightened before I gripped a handful of her brown locks. She used her free hand to cup the ones I had in her hair. She plucked my fingers away, I was too dazed by this time to even protest. I could feel her moving in and out, slow at first before picking up speed, god this felt good. Then just as she began she stopped I didn't move, I felt her tongue trail around my clit. I bit my bottom lip hard. I could barley feel anything at first then the next second a rush of energy shot through me, her tongue and fingers were working side by side, moving against my flesh so tenderly yet powerful. I felt my knees shake as if they wanted to give way, my heart beating to its own drum now. The noises in the room shot back to me full force, everything seemed to screech as I shook harshly against Mitchie. A full force of energy traveling across my body from my legs, through my blood stream, to my brain making me relax. Mitchie pulled back, I opened my eyes and watched her stand, licking her lips slowly.

I was still a bit dazed leaning against the tile before I reached for her. She happily came into my arms as I helped her slid her arms around my neck. The water pressure picked up, beating against our skin harshly as I held Mitchie's waist.

"Up," I tapped her skin as she kissed me softly before hopping up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I was in no position to juggle the both of our body weight, I walked against the glass door, Mitchie's back pressed hard against it. I did my best to grip one of her hands before holding it between my fingers tightly, sliding it up to the frame. I wrapped Mitchie's hand around it before slowly reaching for her other hand to do the same. Once she was gripping the thing, I held her as best as I could with one hand before using my other one to trail down her side, past her stomach and towards her inner thigh. Her legs tightened around me but I didn't care, there was nothing she could do against what I was planning. I let my finger slip around her thigh as few times, getting a few moans and hisses from the girl before I slid my fingers against her body. I held my palm against her clit before I gazed into her eyes. She was breathing hard, her chest expanding oddly, I knew she was breathing hard. I placed my nose against Mitchie's before letting our lips come together. She was a screamer and the only way to keep her from getting loud was to keep us connected.

I let my fingers travel into her but it was slow enough that she didn't shake to the touch. I pulled out and her skin began burning against mine. I went back in against, her knuckles turning white against the shower frame as I feel my lips get sucked in by her mouth. I knew the pace I was moving was effective so I continued with a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her, slowly before I used more pressure, pushing our bodies as close as the could go. My arm was aching holding her up but I couldn't let her fall, that would be bad for the both of us. She closed her eyes tight, letting the motion of our bodies become one. At times her body would fall against my fingers before she let out whimpers and her nails would graze my skin, but I didn't stop what I was doing. The faster I moved the louder she became and I tried my best to keep her screams down by covering her mouth with my lips but she would bite down against my skin and I would pull back licking the blood she caused to seep out. I knew she was coming to her climax because her legs never loosened from around my body, she kept a steady moan and her nails were pushing into my skin unknowingly. Her body moved just as fast as my fingers did against her, she took a few breaths before her last scream almost burst my ear drum. I was weak, I gripped her waist with both of my hands, crashing into the back wall before falling onto the shower floor with her in my arms. We were both completely exhausted, she kissed my lips softly as I smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a hour later and the two of us were wrapped in towels. Me in a dark green one and Mitchie in a pink one. She laid on her stomach in the middle of the bed facing me. I was on my back running my fingers up and down her arm. We both could still feel the static that came from being sexually relieved. She leaned into me running her fingers through my hair as the downstairs door unlocked and foot steps were heard. I didn't want to move so luckily the door was locked. Mitchie listened to the foot steps shift around downstairs before they came upstairs.

"Mitchie I'm home," Connie let out as I guided my hand from the girl's arm down to the top of her breast where her towel was wrapped. She faced me smiling before breathing deeply.

"I'm tired," she whispered sliding into me before falling into my arms.

"Me too," I let out as she laid her head across my chest.

"Mitchie are you in there?" we both ignored her mom, laying together in the dark.

"I love you," I whispered into the girl's hair. She looked up at me for a second.

"I love you too."

**I don't know about the sex scene. I was just typing since that stupid picture messed with my brain last night. I hope its good, and since you guys liked the previous shower scene that's where I decided to write it, and if its rushed sorry. I know Alex's is rushed, its just I love Mitchie a little bit more. I have no idea where this story should completely end. I said in less then ten chapters, I'm still trying to figure out what I want to happen, so if you guys give me a suggestion about everything you want to see the last of so it can be complete tell me. Like with Mitchie's parents or stuff like that. Or Alex and her powers…**

**Do you guys want anything else dealing with magic? Just whatever lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this I had to re-type because my Harper was a bit off. Good thing I went back to the class trip to see if she knew if they were dating already. iLoveDemiSelena on twitter wanted me to post the other one but I said I had to re-write it….Anyway this is for all of you, mistakes will be fixed if I get time.**

I awoke on top of Alex, our skin sticking together. I couldn't believe I fell to sleep with a towel on. The thing was barley on my body when I crawled away from the girl and onto the floor. The clock read seven thirty.

"Oh crap, Alex," I reached over shaking the girl as she swatted my hand away. "We have school today," I said before the girl nodded. "Its almost eight, we have no time to get there," her eyes shot open before she rolled over onto the floor. I think that was her signature thing every morning, rolling over and crashing.

"One more day like this and I'm making my bed on the carpet," she cringed out as I helped her up, her towel falling to the floor. I pulled it into my fingers before handing it to the girl.

"I don't have any clothes over here, so I have to go home, get dressed and then go to school. I'm tired of detention," the brunette ran her fingers through her hair before turning around the room a few times.

"Looking for something?"

"My shorts I wore yesterday"

"Oh, there downstairs, we only wore our swimsuits up here," I told the girl as I made it to the door. As I unlocked it I heard something from down the hall. I stepped out and noticed my mom in her robe, hair all over the place and she wasn't dressed for work. I saw a shadow pass by in her room, I froze. Was my dad in there?

"We wore our swimsuits up here did we?" I heard Alex ask before my mom spoke.

"Here you go," my mom said handing whatever was in her hand over to what definitely looked to be my dad's arms. She leaned in and I opened my mouth wide before gagging loudly. "Mitchie? You should be on your way to school," my mom faced me as I crossed my arms forgetting I was now in the hall in just a towel.

"I should be at school? You should be heading to work as well," My bang fell in my face as my dad peeked out the room door. He was stripped down to nothing but his boxer shorts. "I'm blind," I closed my eyes turning in the opposite direction feeling my way to the stairs.

"Mitchie stop kidding around and get dressed for school. And why are you in a towel, in the hall?" I ignored the woman reopening my eyes and making my way down the few flight of stairs before spotting Alex's clothes folded against a chair. I went into the dinning room, scooped her things up and went back up the stairs to see my mom at my room door. Her eyes shot my way as I froze where I stood. I could clearly see my room door open and her tapping her foot against the floor before her fingers hit the door frame a few times.

"Obviously there's something you want to explain," she said glaring at me as Alex slowly walked out of the room. She was awkwardly smiling walking towards me. She grabbed the clothes in my hand and walked into the bathroom next to me.

"Obviously you don't know me well, because there's nothing to talk about," I backtracked and entered the same bathroom as Alex before closing the door.

"You better get out before your mom kills us"  
"Oh whatever, she was up to no good last night as well, I say we're even"

"I'm not trying to help you get even with anything Mitchie"

"No I mean, she acts as if she can control my life," I watched as Alex pulled her towel off and slid on her underwear and shorts.

"Because she technically can"

"Not for long, we'll both be eighteen soon"

"Yeah me in ten months and you in eleven, that's still technically a year," she shook her head as her tight curls fell across her shoulders before she stood fully dressed.

"Well still," I added in as my mom knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mitchie get out of there right now, and Alex….I'm…I'm calling your mother," I could hear her turn and walk away before a buzzing noise filled the air.

"She's really calling your mom"

"I'm dead," she said gripping my shoulders before moving me aside. "I didn't go home last night, I didn't call and now I'm dead," the bathroom door flung open as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'll see you at school," I yelled after her, she nodded and waved before leaving out the house. My dad was against the archway to my mom's bedroom. He was eating a bowl of cereal, shaking his head and laughing a bit.

"Hi Teresa…I hope this isn't a bad time….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

Okay I lied, there are times when I wish I had magic that I could use. I ran as fast as I could towards my house six blocks away. My chest was burning bad but I had to get to the shop at least before my mom called me. Why was Connie being so…wait she wasn't mad, she was just….I can't think straight. My legs burn as I run, and it doesn't get better. I start to feel light headed just before I stop at a red light. I let air out of my lungs as fast as I can, my hands pressed against my knees until the thing changed to green and I'm picking up speed again. Just two more blocks and I'll be home free, unless my mom called me already and then I'm dead. I spot my dad in front of the store sweeping, I slow down my pace before dodging his view and standing stiffly against a brick building.

"Jerry….," I head my mom's voice. I peeked from the corner as my dad shook his head, my mom nodded and disappeared back through the sub shop doors. I glanced over at our front door, heading into the shop was a no go. As the paper boy was riding by on his bike I ran next to him, I could feel the sweat trailing over my body. I brushed most of it away from my eyes, before pushing open the building door and heading up to our condo. Once inside I spotted Justin plucking strings on his guitar. I dashed past him and up the steps.

"Mom was already up there. You better try the lair…" Justin said as I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"I'll…just say…I came…from there," I paced myself up the last few steps before I leaned against my room door.

"MAX COME ON…TIME FOR SCHOOL," Justin yelled up the stairs as I watched my little brother run out of his room with a frog.

"Don't ask," he said before stuffing the creature in his jean pocket. I shook my head and stepped into my room, crawling onto the floor before laying there, running my fingers through the plush carpet before closing my eyes. It would take me at least ten minutes to catch my breath before I even got ready for school, and now that I was sweating, I would need to shower again. I took in a full breath of air before letting it all out, doing it over and over as I heard someone clear there throat.

"Alex I called you a few times, you didn't answer. Mitchie's mom called, and of course you know that," I didn't stare at the woman. I kept my eyes closed still trying to slow down my breathing. "Alex…. you went over Connie's house, when she wasn't there and you girls had sex again! Its not my business but you are suppose to respect people's homes. And when did you and Mitchie get back onto the sexual level?" I listened to my mom before sighing. I could have lied and maybe got out of it but decided against it. "Alex, answer me"

"…..School," I let out.

"Yes you're late. We will be talking later, now get to school," she turned and left the room and I finally opened my eyes. I wasn't ready for her talk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I actually made it to first without detention. Mr. Laritate wasn't in his usual spot looking for me. Harper had come from her family trip, I ignored our assigned seat schedule and sat next to her.

"So how was it?" I asked as the girl faced me.

"Awesome, although my mom threatened to kill my dad a few times, and she drunk herself to the point of no return," I smiled. I missed Harper, she was gone the last two weeks, taking her lessons with her. She didn't know anything about me and Mitchie at all except for the fact that we stopped talking around the end of the trip.

"So me and Mitchie are talking again," I told the girl as she gave me a huge smile, clapping silently.

"How did this happen? I thought you guys were pissed for all different reasons"

"We were, we settled most of them," I pushed my notebook up towards the tip of my desk as the teacher began speaking.

"Oh cool, so does that mean when I come over we don't have to like, ignore the girl, because ignoring people hurts, I should know, I've been ignored a lot,"

"I never told you to ignore her"

"Yeah but you would have been mad at me too and well, that's a road better less traveled on"

"Well….Mitchie and I are doing fine."

"Awesome"

"But, I think she's found a way to make me give in to her again and.." I leaned over to Harper, lowering my voice. "I think she's become this overly obsessed horny girl," Harper let out a snicker before nodding.

"Well you use to be in her position remember?"

"Yeah well its creepy seeing her all over me"

"Harper, Alex, the board," I turned to what the teacher was tapping her fingers at. We had questions to solve. I nodded before facing Harper.

"I'll talk to you later, come by my house," she nodded before her pen began moving. Teachers…she should be glad I'm in the class in the first place.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I place all my books in my locker and pull my backpack over my shoulder spotting Alex and Harper walking my way. I guess she's back from her vacation, but then again I haven't talker to her in a while so it didn't matter if she was back or not. Okay who am I kidding, Harper's a great person.

"Guess what?" Alex said.

"What?" I asked as we all made it out the front doors heading to the gate.

"Harper is coming over"

"That's the big guess what?"

"Hey I'm a good big guess what, besides I bought you guys something," the girl dug into her back pack and pulled out two shell necklaces. "I wanted to give my too good friends something while my parents were arguing the entire time we were away." I pulled the thing from the girl's fingers.

"Thanks, now you're an amazing guess what"

"I'm a what now?" the girl asked as Alex laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the restaurant Alex was ordered by her dad to work the shop with Justin until him and Teresa got back from the doctor with Max. She was just sitting at the counter laughing it up with Harper and me ignoring the fact that Justin needed help.

"I think I should work here, I'm always helping you guys out," I stepped away from the girls and pulled some trays off a few tables.

"Thanks you, at least SOMEONE is helping," Justin faced Alex but the girl ignored him. "You still owe me Alex, so this could be a good pay back"

"No thanks, you're doing good, woo yay, go Justin, woo," Alex shook her hands in the air before Harper giggled. I couldn't hear what they were talking about sense I was walking around passing out food and collecting plates as Justin chopped up things and called out orders that he was making himself. After I dumped most of the trays out and no new customers walked in I spotted Claire peeking through the shop windows. My heart leapt out of my chest because the look on her face was eerie. I waved at her as she smiled and stood erect before walking towards the double doors. Once inside she walked into me.

"Hey sorry if I creped you out. Usually I can't say anything to you when Alex is around"

"Um no, she…we're trying to work things out and I just…you did kiss me before and it sent us into something neither one of us was prepared for"

"Yeha, no I get it. I'm sorry. I just thought we could like hang or something, because you never really spoke to me after that"

"Its because of Alex and that kiss"

"Oh, it won't happen again I promise. So you work here?" the girl gazed around the place. I turned around to see Alex staring at me.

"So do you want anything?"

"Sure what's the best thing here besides you?" I stared at the girl before looking down at my notepad for previous orders.

"Um the tuna sandwich seems to be big"

"Sure, I'll sit back there," she pointed to a table that was out of sight from Alex. I nodded and handed her a small slip with her number on it before I walked away and towards the counter.

"Mitchie," was all Alex said. She wasn't mad, her voice was just low and distant.

"Yeah?" I asked ringing in the order before handing Justin the paper over the small opening window area.

"Yeah…was that Claire?"

"Oh, she wanted to know the specials and stuff," I brushed my bang behind my ear as Justin handed me the order.

"I'll take it," Alex said hopping up.

"No that's okay"

"I insist, give it to me," she reached over and I handed the tray to her.

"Alex don't freak the girl out," she winked at me before making her way towards the hidden table.

"Mitchie don't tell me you're messing with her again, because I can't have Alex crying and breaking down over you. That's why I mainly took the vacation with my family, because I felt Alex's pain and having her suffer through that, its just nothing I don't want her to go through again"

"Trust me Harper I don't want to go through anything again either. I love Alex…"

"Then show it. Don't talk to Claire"

"She's a customer"

"So what, Alex is my best friend and I don't want you hurting her"

"I'm not going to," I rose my voice as the girl faced where Alex disappeared.

"I'm just warning you. Because if you hurt Alex again Mitchie…there is no coming back a third time, because I won't let her do that to herself again"

"Do what?" Justin asked staring at us. Harper and I looked at him. I'm pretty sure my face was strained because I couldn't believe Harper would think I would hurt Alex just to hurt her. When the girl appeared from behind the hidden table Claire had her sandwich in her hand walking towards the counter. I stepped behind the register and waited for Alex to sit down and Claire to stare at me.

"I don't appreciate this, I thought we were cool"

"We are"

"Here," the girl slid money over to me as I rang her order up.

"I didn't…"

"Just save it," she turned on her heel and walked out of the store. I bit my bottom lip and faced Alex who rejoined Harper.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said as I nodded. I decided to drop it, Claire wasn't really a girl I wanted to hang out with anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later on that night Justin and I was in the front room watching television. Harper and Alex were at the kitchen table still finishing dinner.

"Justin," I spoke as the boy faced me. He had a book in his hand while watching some weird science show that I decided to watch with him sine I felt lost in Alex and Harper's conversation.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think I'd hurt Alex on purpose do you?"

"What? No way. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and if it wasn't for you. Alex wouldn't be a normal person on some days instead of a sarcastic…whatever she does kind of person.

"Oh, thanks," I fiddled with my shirt string.

"Look if you think you're hurting Alex, trust me, you're not"

"Its not that, I mean everything is amazing right now"

"That's good"

"But…. Okay lets just drop Alex for right now, my parents are…back together"

"That's great right?"

"No," I shook my head, "Them being together is completely bad because my dad is corrupting my mom in some way making it seem as if Alex and I are,….not meant to be I guess"

"Don't stress over it, no one can make you or Alex do what you don't want to do. Just focus on yourself and the other and you'll be all good."

"Yeah," I faced the screen again as Harper and Alex walked over to us. I didn't face them as Harper walked and sat next to Justin and Alex crawled behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she sat on the back of the couch, her chin in my shoulder. I had to ignore the fact that I was always over thinking things and just decided to have fun.

"So this is boring," Alex said, her voice ringing in my ear.

"Its educational"

"Its boring, lets watch something with action in it"

"Oh look Alex two lions are fighting, you're the small one…look at that action, oh and you lost," Justin made himself laugh as we all stared at him.

"Mom and dad were suppose to be here already"

"Yeah, maybe Max made the dentist drill his tooth down too low"

"Don't say that," I cut in. "Apparently he's my husband," I giggled as Alex nodded.

"Yup, Mitchie is illegal dating our little brother"

"Um…awesome," the boy looked away.

"Lets go up stairs," Alex said as Harper spoke.

"Actually I still have to unpack, so I can catch up with you guys later"

"Aw Harper can't you stay over?"

"I wish, my parents might kill each other if I'm not home to stop their small spats. I'll call you in the morning," I felt Alex nod against my shoulder as Harper left. Everything seemed so perfect after the girl walked out. Alex peeled away from me.

"Lets go upstairs," she said.

"Oh no, mom wouldn't like that"

"Oh shut up Justin," Alex hit the back of his head as I giggled.

"Be nice to him Alex"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was laying on the floor half naked. Don't ask how I got like this but one minute Alex and I were talking and the next my shirt was on the floor and she had paint. She was drawing something against my skin but I couldn't see it. I guess we both were extremely bored.

"So what were you and Harper talking about?" I asked as the girl looked at me before shrugging.

"Just stuff"

"Like?"

"Well, we were talking about her trip and how I missed her, and how excited I am that we're….are we back together?"

"I…," neither one of us clearly established anything. "Yeah I guess so"

"Its weird, we don't even know," I giggled as her paint brush ran across my stomach pressing in before the bristles tickled my skin.

"Then yes, we're back on"

"Woo," I yelled lifting my arms as Alex tapped my stomach with her fingers.

"Stop all that moving"

"Sorry," I said as she took one final long stroke across my waist before curving it where my bra ended.

"Okay lets see what I have," she said as she tugged me up to the body mirror.

"A large rose?" I asked.

"Well duh, my favorite flower on my favorite flower"

"You're corny," I hit her shoulder lightly before I grabbed the wet towel she sat out a while ago. I ran the cool clothe around my skin.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow after school? I was thinking about the movies or shopping or something, you know to get out of the house"

"Yeah," I said as I took a dry towel and brushed it slowly across my skin, I shook before pulling my shirt on.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Huh?"

"The thing with Claire, Mitch I didn't try to like, scare the girl away. I just wanted to make it clear that you were off limits"

"No its okay," I walked over to the girl who was sitting on the bed and sat next to her. "We should swim again"

"Why?"

"Because, I like being in the water. And things get interested when its just me and you," I smiled as she nodded.

"I see where this is going."

"You do," I made a horrible face as she nodded.

"You can't be all silent one minute and try to go kinky on me the next"

"I don't even know what that means," I looked up at the ceiling before facing the girl.

"Sure you don't," she brushed her lips against mine, her thumb under my chin and her index on my cheek. My body began turning warm, my lips stinging and my heart beating to a very rhythmic drum. When she pulled back a small smacking sound echoed in the room. "See, of course you know nothing about that." My eyes were barley opened and I swayed and placed my hand against her jeans.

"I know everything,"

"Sure….," she rolled her eyes before standing up. She stepped in front of me before slowly pushing me down on the bed. I grinned devilishly at her before scooting up on the bed more. She crawled on top of me before straddling me. "So you say you know all about this?"

"Yup," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well…" she ran her fingers from my collarbone to my shoulder and down my arm, locking our fingers together before she came into me pecking my lips and pulling back. "You're going to have to show me this sometime"

"Oh I will," I said giggling under her before she held my fingers against the bed. I hated being pinned to anything and she knew that but I tried to ignore it. She let her lips press against my cheek, she came in slow, my face burning before she moved down a bit, connecting with my shin. Her lips traveled to my neck as I took in a lot of air before she let my fingers go.

"One day," she whispered before crawling off of me. I swear this was the cruelest thing she has ever done. She pulled me up a bit as I stared blankly at her. "You want me to take you home?" I couldn't even speak, I just nodded blindly.

**Okay I was tired when writing this and I can't feel anything, lie usually I feel these feelings when writing but not today. Anyway I'm about to do my school work and then I don't know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is for those who wanted magic, also its still an amazing story. Um and for the question about how Mitchie knew about Alex having magic, during this entire thing she's known. So before this story began I suppose lol.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Honey, here," I walked into the house just to be greeted by my mom's oddly big smile. I showed my teeth pretending to go along with her little charade and pulled the envelope from her hand. I studied the outside before flipping it to the sealed end and cracking it open. My finger slid between the folds perfectly before I gave the paper a little tug and held it up to read. The page was bright purple with blue designs in the corner of Guitar's and music notes and the black lettering on the page was outlined in silver glitter.

"Mitchie Devon Torres, we're glad to announce that you have been resubmitted into the full summer program here at Camp Rock…," I let my eyes run off the page before going back to it. "The program will begin during the first week of June until the end of August…," I look off the page again not wanting to go on. "So you're telling me I got back into Camp Rock?"

"Yes isn't that what the letter says?!" My mom shifts from in front of me and shuffled over to the television before gripping a CD and handing it to me.

"What is it?"

"They placed you last performance on this disk, they think you have real talent"

"Mom I didn't sign up for Camp Rock this summer"

"Yes I know but I'm sure you won't say no. It's a wonderful opportunity Mitchie," my mom grabbed the page from my hand and read over it.

"Why was the envelope unmarked?"

"Your dad's idea to surprise you," she smiled at me. I didn't notice that my dad must have been gone.

"I'm not going to Camp Rock. I have to smooth things out with Alex completely and I can't do that from a hundred miles away"

"But isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah mom but I'm not risking me and Alex for the expense of Camp Rock. We've just got back on talking and relationship terms"

"I see," she lowered her eyes before giving me a faint smile. "Well registration ends is over on Friday, that's three days away"

"I know," I quickly say before rubbing my arms. "I'm going to bed," I turn on my heels and listen to my mom shuffle the paper between her fingers before I make it to my room. I toss my back pack onto the floor, quickly run my fingers across my guitar strings and flop on my bed stomach first before burring my face in the sheets. The last time I went to Camp Rock was two summer's ago, what made them want me back now? I pull my cell phone form its place on my bag's strap and call Alex.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex's P.O.V

Once I dropped off Mitchie I made it into the sub shop as my dad wiped down tables. They were finally back from the hospital and Max was biting into some ice-cream, hissing as it hit the sore spots in his mouth.

"So Alex, about earlier," my mom said wiping her fingers on her apron. I had totally forgot about the entire thing with me and Mitchie. My mom sat across from me at one table and placed her fingers on the smooth surface. "So you didn't call last night about staying at Mitchie's and you didn't even tell me or your father you were gone and above that…" my phone began vibrating between her chat and I lifted the thing up. "Oh no give it here, we have to talk"

"Mom its Mitchie," I said as she reached for the phone, I pulled back answering it. "Hello"

"Hey um I have to tell you something"

"Okay shoo," my mom was still reaching for the phone as I saw my dad nod at her and walk behind me. I watched him from the side of my eye and as he came into me I dived under the table as he pulled a piece of my mom's hair, causing her to screech. I quickly crawled on the floor out of dodge before standing up and watching the two speak back and forth. I had no idea what Mitchie was talking about. I couldn't pay attention when I saw my mom and dad making fists at one another.

"Keep that up and the cops will be here soon," I said as the both of them faced me. "Never mind," I turned around and made my way to the spiral stair case.

"ALEX, phone….now!" My dad said as I shook my head in disagreement. "You want to be grounded?"

"Baby I have to go, I'll call you back later," I quickly hung up without letting the girl speak any longer and made it back over to where my dad and mom stood. "For your information this was an important call"

"Not anymore," my dad grabbed the thing and stuffed it in his apron pocket before walking away. Max chuckled but then began whining before sucking in air and screaming again. His teeth must have been pounding.

"Alex you can't continue to do things your way, we're the adults"

"I know, and I'm sorry"

"You should be, and now you've caused your poor brother a tooth ach"

"Hey don't blame that on me," I pointed to the boy before my mom tapped my elbow.

"Look you can't just go with Mitchie whenever you want, you have to tell me and your father, or maybe ask if that's in you vocabulary, because we worry."

"You guys didn't even know I was gone last night, and whatever Ms. Torres said we did last night was a complete lie, you should have saw her and Chris," I said waving my fingers as my mom's mouth dropped open. Her and Connie were no longer as close as they use to be, because of Mitchie and I dating. Connie three months ago said it was my fault Mitchie wasn't working on her music anymore, ha like that was true.

"She did what now?"

"Well…Mitchie and I were just sleeping," I lied, I had to. "And when we got up she got some things for me from downstairs but we saw Chris, and he was clearly in his boxers and it looked like he got some"

"ALEX!" my mom said creating a very surprised face as Max spit out his ice-cream. My dad faced me and I shrugged.

"Well it did, they both looked like they were running on a sex high," my mom hit my arm before walking over to my dad.

"You hear the way she talks? And do you think this is true with Connie and Chris?" my mom totally ignored me after that, so I ignored her conversation and cut in.

"Can I have my phone back? I told Mitch I'd call her," both parents nodded and I grabbed the thing from my dad and made it up the steps, all the way to my room.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

When Alex hung up the phone I sighed to myself before walking over to my guitar. I didn't feel like placing the strap on the thing so I sat against the floor and propped it between my legs. I really didn't write anything good anymore unless it was my hate for Alex, but that's over now, because somewhere between those lines of hate, were lines of misery and loneliness. I plucked the first string, smiling as the sound bounced off the walls. I flicked another one and the first one again as they blended together. I sighed and began running my fingers over the strings one after the other, and without my song book I began whispering.

"Before I fall…too fast…kiss me quick, but make it last…so I can see how badly this will hurt me…when you say goodbye. Keep it sweet…keep it slow…let the future pass, but don't let go. Cause tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful, moonlight…but you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep, and I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling…but please don't catch me…," I sigh. That was part of a song I wrote not that long ago. My phone began ringing and I hopped up to my feet, slowly placing my guitar against the floor before dashing over to the bed, falling against the smooth sheets and lifting my phone to my ear.

"So can you talk now?" I waited for a reply but laughing came form the other end before a door slammed.

"Hey, yeah I can talk. Sorry I just told my mom about Connie and Chris"

"Oh"

"So are they there?"

"My mom is here. My dad might have went back to wherever it is that he lives," I let out as the girl popped some gum. "Stop that, you know I hate that." I bet she rolled her eyes because every time I said that she would let her brown eyes flash before she pulled the gum from her mouth.

"So what was it that you were saying earlier?"

"Oh um, you know Camp Rock?" I waited for her answer. "Is something distracting you?"

"Um no. I was just thinking. I know what Camp Rock is. That's the stupid place that took you away from me for an entire summer two years ago," she giggled on the other line before something smashed against the receiver.

"Alex?"

"Oh it's a freaking fly in here, its really bugging me, Oh but did you want to go back to Camp Rock or something?" she seemed excited but her previous remark was still stuck in my head.

"I don't know," I went quiet and so did she. I could feel the tension over the phone, it wasn't good.

"Well if you want to go you should. You never know, maybe one day I'll be saying I have a rock star girlfriend," her voice sounded strained.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to,"

"If you get accepted you better go. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I mean its just for a summer right?" She did something on the other line but I couldn't tell what.

"But the thing is, that'll be the last summer before we go to college or do trade or whatever and.."

"No Mitch I get it, but if you want to do Camp Rock you should. We'll see each other again and stuff" she finally went completely quiet and buzzing came from the other end.

"Alex I did get accepted, but I….do you think I work on my music less?" Nothing came through the phone before a loud sound crashed the line and I screamed. I still didn't hear anything before Alex spoke.

"I just killed a fly"

"Were you even listening?"

"Yeah, you go into Camp Rock….I heard," she whispered the last bit.

"I'm not going," I quickly said after hearing her.

"No you should, it's a great thing Mitch. Anyone who wants to be somebody goes there and you get to go again, double or nothing. Don't stay back because of me," she said something else but it was way too low.

"Maybe. Look registration ends Friday so I'll make a decision, but you can't get rid of me that easily," I said chipper-ly as she smacked her lips.

"Baby, I will never get rid of you. You're my horny bear," I burst into laughter as she did the same. My mom came into my room breathing hard.

"Why did you scream?"

"No reason," I waved her out and she left the room re-closing the door.

"So you still want to go to the mall or something tomorrow"

"Well duh, we could look like dorks and the both of us can wear some jeans and black,"

"Dorks it is, oh tell me why I told my mom your dad looked like he got some"

"EW Alex you didn't," I spoke loudly as she giggled.

"I did, I couldn't believe I said that. It didn't feel awkward to say it though, and my dad and Max were in the room"

"Don't you ever tell anyone that you "got some""

"Oh baby that ship has sailed, I'm going to yell it in the hall right now"

"Alex you better not," I did hear her stand up. She shuffled across the floor. "ALEXIS MARIE RUSSO….you better not!"

"I'm opening the door, I'm looking into the hall…and…"

"Alex!"

"IIIIII nah, I'm just kidding," she began laughing. I swear if I could strangle her right now I would. "So what are you wearing?"

"The same thing I wore when I left your house," I said before turning to stare at my closet. "But I could put on something I have bought for you but you never seen"

"Mitch, I was kidding"

"Well I'm not," I lowered my voice.

"I'll pick you up before school tomorrow"

"You're going to leave me with these thoughts in my head now?"

"Yup, I love you"

"No you don't because you wouldn't tease me if you did"

"That's not teasing, don't make me tease you and have you all hot and bothered before I get off the phone"

"I will come over there and take advantage of you"

"Bring it on"

"Really?!"

"Mitch.." she giggled. "bye baby I love you"

"Love you too," I knew she was going to do this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

It was a few minutes before eight when I left the house on my way to Mitchie's when I saw Tyler. He was a wizard of Justin's age with blonde hair and light brown eyes. He's goal in life was to make everyone else's a living hell. I watched him as our distance closed in, I came closer towards him as he waved his fingers around switching the stop light every few seconds.

"What are you doing?" I fold my arms across my chest as he faces me.

"Russo," he chuckled. "Why do you even bother? Word in the wizard realm is that you don't have powers, which means if I were you, I'd back off before I got hurt," he reached for a lock of my hair and ran it through his fingers before leaning back against a pole.

"Touch me again and you'll have your fingers in your ass," it wasn't the best threat, but it was something.

"Really? And who's going to do this? You're nothing but a mere mortal now," he scoffed before flicking the light above him and laughing as cars almost collide with each other.

"If you haven't forgotten I have two brothers but then again I could kick your ass with the strength I already have"

"Ha those puny arms. Move along Russo," he smiled at me, stood and made his way in the direction I was heading. I followed close behind him. "Hey Russo, you're making me paranoid, go to class or something. I heard you do that now. I bet that little girlfriend of yours got you whipped"

"At least I have a girlfriend," I said as the boy stopped and faced me. I almost crashed against his back if I didn't see him spin around.

"That's because girls like you who are pretty enough to have boyfriends themselves go around and pick up the hot chicks, leaving us with the ugly ones. But then again there are some hot straight girls out there," his smile grew before he turned and walked on.

"You're not worth it," I whispered out passing by the boy before I felt his arm grip me.

"Look I don't hurt girls. And I barley speak to you in school, so why are you making such smart remarks. I don't want to have to take this personal"

"You idiot," I swatted his hand away. "I already made it personal, but then again you're too dumb to even know that," I walked away and once again was stopped by the boy but this time he held up his wand.

"One more word Russo and you won't have a mouth to scream with," his eyes narrowed on me. I crossed my arms and shook my head. I knew there was nothing I could do against the boy. He finally let me go.

"If I had my powers I would tie you up to that freaking pole over there," I pointed to a silver light-pole next to us and the next second the boy went flying into the air against the thing, hanging up side down at the top with a small thin rope wrapped around him.

"Russo I give, let me down," he quickly let out. My heart was beating extremely fast and I could barley think. I didn't have my powers, okay so maybe Justin or Max did this. I turn around but I didn't spot either of my brothers. I began breathing hard before shaking and speaking.

"Come down," and the boy fell head first towards the ground. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them, not hearing a crash or painful scream and found everything frozen. "Oh god," I had no idea what was happening, but time speed up slowly as Tyler softly landed against the ground before everything went normal speed.

"Russo you're still?....how?" I watched the boy's clueless face as I stumbled backwards before making it to Mitchie's.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

The first class of the day was going to start soon and Alex wasn't at my house yet. My mom had left for work and I had been eating raisins counting them every minute Alex didn't show up. I heard a knock and opened it, as I shook my head at the girl. But then I saw her slightly pale colored face. I pulled her into me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea," she answered as we made it to my couch. I pulled away and she was shaking, her eyes very dull.

"Are you sick?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"But I am feeling it. But I was fine not that long ago," she blinked a few times before breathing in. She swayed back and forth.

"Alex are you sure you're not okay?" she nodded again before falling forward. I hopped onto the floor knocking my back against the coffee table catching her in my arms. Her chin was against my shoulder while the rest of her sat pressed against me. "Alex…Alex?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Teresa was pacing back and forth pass me as I stared over to Alex. Her eyes were still shut tight, her breathing normal, but she looked pasty and pale.

"What's wrong with my baby?" she asked Jerry as he pulled her elbow making her follow him. They whispered in a corner as I stood and made it over to Alex before crawling into the bed with her.

"Mitchie no get down," Teresa said but I ignored her. We were in a hospital. I skipped school, is it called skipping when you don't show up and nothing is wrong with you. Alex laid in my arms at my house for ten minutes before I called her parents. She was breathing fine, she was just losing color. Now I laid next to her tracing the small freckles on her face with my eyes before Teresa tugged on my arm.

"Stop," I told her before placing Alex's fingers between mine. She was warm, so that was a good sign. Her vitals were normal. It felt like I was thrown into a horror movie. My heart never stopped racing until the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Mr. Thorn, Alex seems to be in perfect condition. Maybe she had a mild stroke…"

"She's only seventeen and you said maybe? What are you a guesser?" I asked as the man faced me.

"And you are?"

"Who are you? That's right a doctor, not a teacher giving me a quiz"

"Mitchie that's enough," Jerry said before I rolled my eyes. Alex gripped my fingers and my hearty jumped but I didn't say anything as I looked down at her. She was slowly blinking with her eyes closed, them shifting from one side to the next.

"We can keep her overnight for some tests if that's okay with you"

"No that's not okay," I said.

"Can we ask her to leave"

"You leave," I said but my fingers became numb and I saw Alex starring at me. I swear I would have passed out right then and there if I wasn't use to turning to her and she was gazing at me.

"Oh, she's waking," the man ran over to her, grabbed her other hand and began flicking a light in her face.

"Stop that," I pulled the thing from him and he reached for it back. Jerry wrapped his arms around my waist trying to pull me off the bed and Teresa cupped her mouth.

"I'm fine," Alex said, sitting up.

"No you should lay down," the man said as she stared at him before lifting up.

"I want to go home, why am I here, take me home," Jerry let me go and I hopped onto the floor gripping Alex's hand.

"You heard her, you can't keep her against her will, lets go," I said as the doctor faced Jerry. He nodded, agreeing with me. The doctor was obviously pissed. Alex hopped off the bed fine, her color was back, she seemed completely perfect as always.

"Dad I think I have to tell you something," she said. I had no idea what she was talking about. We all traveled to the first floor, sighed Alex out and made it into the Truck.

"This is crazy, this isn't normal," Teresa said. "My baby," she cried out.

"Dad….I used magic again today. How is that even possible?" I faced Alex before studying her eyes. Our hands were still linked.

"You did what now?" Jerry was driving so Teresa faced the girl.

"I…I tied Tyler, you know that annoying wizard kid up to a pole. And…I stopped time. Or at least I think I did," I pulled my hand away from the girl's. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. She placed her fingers against her forehead.

"Alex we took away your powers"

"Yeah but why do I still have them?"

"I don't know, here show me," her dad slid a blank sheet of paper towards us.

"She just had a…whatever she had. I think she should rest," I was taking up for her but she grabbed the paper anyway. Nothing happened. My heart was pounding hard against my chest, my breathing was making everything burn.

"It's not working"

"Maybe it was a glitch or something," her mom said as her dad shook his head.

"Alex…did Tyler touch you?" My eyes grew wide. What did he mean by touch?

"He did pull me back but…"

"I know why she passed out," her dad turned towards the shop.

"Why did I?" she asked before we all climbed out. Teresa helping Alex although she resisted. Max and Justin were working fine in the shop, we passed by them as Teresa stayed behind and Jerry, Alex and I made it into the lair. He ran over to a huge book and began flipping pages.

"Dad I'm fine," Alex said. I stood near the armor suit they had, it was at least seven feet even away from both of them.

"You're not a wizard completely"

"What? I know that," she said as her dad handed her a book.

"You're a shifter"

"A what?"

"Not like body shifter, more like a magic shifter"

"I'm still not following," the girl said as I made my way over to them.

"You're able to take magic and shift it. From one wizard to the next"

I was completely lost. I stared at the both of them. It was already late that night.

"I have to go," I quietly said as Alex's eyes looked into mine. She could see my worry, I knew she could. She pushed by her dad but I stepped back. I wasn't afraid of her, but I didn't want anything random to happen.

"Mitch, you're not scared of me are you?" How ironic. I stare into her eyes and swallow hard. I face her dad, he seems calm. I shake my head "no" before walking away and towards the steps. "Mitchie," I had to leave. I couldn't stay there. After all these years with Alex I've never seen something happen to her because of it. I couldn't handle it. My heart wouldn't let me.

**If you don't like the magic…I was asked to put it in the story. I'm trying to figure out where the story will end.**

**It is so freaking windy and cold in Chicago. My mom actually cut on the heat, but I didn't cut mine on for upstairs. Anyway I have Selena's album and I'm excited her contest is over at midnight. If I get chosen I'm so going to ask you amazing people to vote for my cousins. Anyway, maybe a new chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know about this chapter, but I'm trying my best.**

Alex's P.O.V

I was laying against the red sofa in the lair trying to process what my dad had said. Justin was staring down at me confused as I swatted him away, but he continued to stare at me. My dad was pacing around the room reading a book. I felt fine, but he forced me to lay down. I can't believe Mitchie left me. I mean she didn't leave me as if she left me, left me, but she just left as if she was freaked out. What if I did freak her out? What if my magic freaked her out?

"Dad," I spoke lifting my head. Justin pressed down on my shoulders and I sighed laying back down.

"Yes Alex," he answered looking over from his book giving me a stern tone.

"Do you think I scared Mitchie?"

"Honey this is more important then that"

"Look I gave up on this magic stuff…" I sat up dodging Justin's fingers. "Exactly for that reason. NOTHING is more important to me then Mitchie," I watched as he sighed and nodded before going back to his book.

"Alex you don't understand how gifted you are. And I still don't understand how she gets this power and she's no longer a wizard," Justin complained moving towards my dad. I stand off the couch.

"Well if I could give you this stupid power I would. Dad find out how to get rid of it," Max walked into the lair with a new bowl of ice-cream.

"Alex that's not why I'm in this book"

"What?" I faced the man confused.

"This power has only existed among a select few wizards, it's a random power that throughout history has only been given to a known hundred. You… making it a hundred and one. None ever exists within the same time period"

"This is retarded, why me? Why do they choose to give the one girl who gave up on magic a chance at controlling whatever this is?" I dig my thumb into Max's bowl and scoops a clump of ice-cream into my mouth.

"No one gets to choose Alex, the magic chooses it own host, which should have been me," Justin whined again.

"Oh shut up, this is why you don't get chosen for anything, you're not better than everyone Jus…tin!" I shook my head. "Dad I have to call Mitchie"

"No we have to inform the wizard council"

"You do that, I have to make sure I didn't shock my girlfriend. I don't know what's happening to me and neither does she," I roll my eyes and walk towards the house.

"Justin keep an eye on your sister and make sure she doesn't leave," I heard my dad say.

"If I wanted to leave I would," I called out before making it into the house. My mom was tapping her fingers against the kitchen counter as her eyes met mine.

"Honey, you're alright?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Oh," my mom reached into the fruit bowl and held it out in front of her face. I grabbed it before walking over to the couch. Justin stared at me from the third step where he sat. I dialed Mitchie, her phone rung. It rung again…and it rang…and rang…and rang.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was shaking badly when I sat in bed with my legs crossed. I wasn't cold, I knew I wasn't. My mom was downstairs watching television once again with my dad over. I didn't speak to either of them when I passed by. My door was shut and locked. I stared at the photos on the back of the thing, they all sat pasted together, some going this way, others going that. The biggest photo, an eight by ten, was from the cruise. It was Alex and me when we hung out with Derrick on deck. I love that picture, it was a reprint because Alex took the original. My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I let the feeling numb my skin before I placed the thing on my bed and stared at the blinking name. Everything stopped then, the shaking, my brain thinking, everything. I quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Mitch why did you leave?" I sighed hearing Alex. I felt amazing knowing she wasn't mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I was…I don't understand magic," I let my voice trail off as I slowly laid onto my stomach. My chin harshly rubbing against my covers and mattress.

"Oh. I don't really get it either. I mean who would give a girl powers she didn't want? Only to make them..ugh. My dad said I don't have powers, but if I want something bad enough, all I have to do is touch a wizard. I can temporarily have their powers or transfer them fully to another wizard, its so stupid"

"Its…," My chin was burning now.

"I get that you don't understand it. Neither do I."

"Yeah but isn't it kind of scary?" the girl didn't answer. I heard her mom in the distance before she spoke.

"So about Camp Rock," I had totally forgot until now.

"Um, yeah I don't know what I want to do"

"You still love music don't you?"

"Yeah but.."

"Mitchie I think you should go. There are so many amazing opportunities for you there"

"I know but, it was hard living these four months without you. And even though we didn't talk I could see you"

"Yeah well, you can call me everyday and.." she sucked in a lot of air. I knew she was hurting just by encouraging me.

"Alex I'm not going if it hurts you"

"Mitch I'll be fine," she laughed. It was the worse one ever in the history of fake laughs. I could feel the pain from her seep through the phone to my end.

"My parents are downstairs," I forced the conversation in a new direction.

"What? Why?" she sounded confused.

"I don't know. Also the entire Camp Rock thing was there idea, because someone has to sign you up for it, and I didn't do it. Maybe they're trying to keep you away from me"

"That'll never happen"

"Yeah I know. Oh, since we couldn't hang out today because of…well whatever you're going through…"

"Magical pms," she hissed as I giggled.

"Maybe tomorrow after class?"

"Definitely. Should I try to pick you up again?"

"No I'll come over there, I have a feeling I'll be at home less and less, I gotta go. I think I'm going to read through some of my music"

"Cool, maybe you can read me one, or play it"

"Yeah"

"I'll hold you to that, I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye." When I hung up I placed my phone next to me before flipping on my back. I reached over to my night table and grabbed the only song book I pulled from under my bed and flipped the pages. I think I was adjusting to Alex's new powers quickly, because I wasn't shaking anymore.

"Oh..whoa…I don't know why, I don't know why, I'm so afraid….I don't know how, I don't know how…to fix the pain. We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change..we're out of time, we're out of time and its still the same…We can't stop the world…." I belted out a few words on the page before nodding and crawling onto the floor next to my guitar. I let the words make a place in my head before plucking a few strings with my fingers. Everything seemed tuned right, I grabbed a nearby black pick with small studs on the tip creating a triangle and began strumming on the thing. "We can't stop the world…but there's so much more that we can do…you can't stop this girl..from falling more in love with you..you say no body has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow…."

"Mitchie," my mom whispered through my door. I turned to the thing.

"I'm making music"

"Yes and its very beautiful but can me and your dad talk to you?"

"If this is about Camp Rock I say drop it"

"No its not," I place everything on the floor and fix my clothes before opening the door.

"Then what is it about?"

"Come downstairs," I walk past her, doing what she says. My dad is fiddling with his fingers one between the other as he creates fists. I sit across from him, my mom take a seat next to me, her arm falling behind my back and around my waist. I face her.

"So honey," she tapped my side a few times. "What do you think about your dad?" That was a stupid question.

"I love you both equally," I said before my mom pulled her fingers away and placed them on her lap.

"Yes but, what do you think about him…moving back in with us?" I face her, outlining hr features before facing my father on the opposite side. He's staring blankly at me. I never wanted to be the reason for my family breaking up, and this sounded like a bad time to say "hell no" so I nodded.

"I think it's a good thing. For the both of us," my mom smiled brightly as I kicked my foot against the coffee table. The glass made a clicking sound before the room grew quiet.

"So what if I told you he move in last night?"

"I would say I'm pissed," I face her again but she's looking at my dad. She practically just said he moved back in before she asked me how I felt about it. "Look, do what you want. We all have separate lives anyway. You have dad, and I have Alex," I stood up, my arms crossed making it back to the steps.

"Mitchie, we're working things out. You can bring Alex over if you want"

"Mom, she was over, or have you forgotten? As long as you don't go all crazy on me, making her leave, I'll be fine," I turned on my heels and without giving her another second to speak I darted up the steps.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex's P.O.V

I was back in the lair. My dad called up a few wizard council members and they all were staring at me as if I was a prize to win.

"Yes, I do see how they could have chosen miss Russo, she's in perfect condition, but there are others who are highly more qualified," I scoffed at the tall round guy with a trench coat and light hair.

"Great, thanks for that little comment," I moved around the room, reaching into the wizard box. My powers were still out."

"We need to test this ability," a short dark guy spoke."

"I don't have any powers," I said as my dad stepped in.

"You see she quit wizarding, but the a few days ago they gave her magic back, she didn't want it and they took it again, and then this happened"

"Well that explains everything. The magic must have taken pity on her"

"What the hell does that suppose to me?"

"Alex watch your language"

"Look stupid tall dude and short guy, I want these powers taken away. Give them to my brother, whatever just…please. I want to be normal"

"You're the Russo with the girlfriend correct?" Justin glared at me.

"Hey I could have a girlfriend if I wanted to"

"Is your name Alexis Russo?"

"No but…"

"Then its not you," the first guy pulls out a file, shifting through it before nodding. It disappeared in his grip. "The fainting you explained earlier was from a surge of energy that shot through your body, it most likely cause your…," after that I stopped listening. I was just waiting for him to take this power away.

"Alex!" my dad called out. I faced him.

"Come and demonstrate"

"How?"

"Take Justin's powers for a few minutes"

"WHAT?!" the boy seemed angry and I understood why. My dad made him stand by his side. I trailed over. "You're owing me for this one"

"I still owe you," I scoffed as he nodded.

"Yup, you're racking up debt with me little sis"

"Good to know," my dad placed me a few feet away from Justin. I felt like a lab rat with everyone staring at me. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever feels natural," my dad said. I sighed. This entire thing was retard. I though about Justin shrinking, it was a funny thought, but nothing happened.

"Shrink already," I spoke out, the next second the boy began losing height. His clothes seemed to engulf him. I wanted to laugh but then again I was completely shocked. I watched as he went down to three feet still shrinking.

"Dude that's so cool," Max finally said running over to see Justin.

"ALEX," I faced my dad who was looking worried. "Okay now tell it to stop"

"Tell what to stop?"

"The magic before your brother disappears"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Anything, just stop it"

"Okay..okay," I faced Justin one last time. He was buried under his clothes. All I could hear was a loud yelping noise, but it was very faint. The small clump in the clothes was disappearing and fast. "Stop, make Justin normal," I said. He did stop growing. "Well that went well"

"We have to speak to the others council members about this by daybreak," one of the men said. They both stumbled towards the wizard door.

"Um hello, my brother. How do I unshrink him?" I asked as both me faced me. The short one spoke.

"He has no power left. You drained him, and until he grows back to normal size, there's nothing we can do"

"What? Why didn't you stop me?"

"We can't stop what a shifter has begun. Don't worry unless you find another wizard willing to lend you their powers there's…"

"I'll do it," Max cut in with his hand in the air.

"Okay, what to do?" I asked.

"Just share Max's powers and help Justin grow, its pretty simple"

"And you couldn't tell me that earlier?"

"We have to go now," and just like that both men were gone. I kneeled down to the clothes and brushed the articles away before finding a small Justin about the size of a thumb, shaking. He was naked, but thank god I could barley see him.

"This is kind of funny," I said as my dad cleared his throat. "I don't want to see his naked body," I turned around before staring at Max and thinking. "This was just a stupid show, so make my brother Justin grow," I flopped my arms in the air. I didn't think it would work but when I quickly turned around I was blinded.

"OH GOD SAVE ME…I'M BLIND," I wasn't really, the fact that I saw my brother naked, standing tall and erect made me get dizzy. "I need to go to bed. This day has been confusing," I said before closing my eyes feeling around for anything.

"Um Alex," I felt a gust of wind flash past me. I opened my eyes. Thank god Justin had moved or my fingers would have fell against his bare chest.

"I'm going to puke now," I claimed before walking into the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was knocking at Alex's room door, the silence from the other side was perfect for the knocking to engulf the air. The wood pulled back and I saw the girl in a towel, her hair soaked and dripping, her shoulder glistening.

"You're not dressed for school yet?"

"No, I was debating on what to wear," I stepped into her room. It was extremely bright. Every color seemed to pop out at me, while the sun made things feel warm and inviting. Alex locked her door again, grabbed another towel and dried her hair as best as she could. I watched her from where I stood in the middle of the floor. Her toes were painted green, I became mesmerized with them, it was funny. She hated painting her toes.

"So what about your parents?" I faced the girl. Her towel was only across her waist, I had caught her a few moments after she slid the thing down. Her breast were glistening in the sunlight as she pulled a black bra into her hands. I wanted to run my fingers across her skin, take in the feel of her smooth body, cherishing each moment. I pulled my book bag off my back and placed it on the bed. Alex had pulled her bra on in that time and was reaching for her underwear when I used my index and middle finger to quickly trace the outline of the fabric. Alex shook before grabbing my hand.

"You just scared the shit out of me," her eyes fell to mine. I blushed before nodding and pulling my hand back. I watched her drop her towel. God I wanted to touch her so bad, her perfect legs getting scratched out by the fabric she was pulling up. My heart was pounding, and my face began burning a bit. I came to like this feeling, love it even. My legs were beating to their own drum while I made my eyes shift up and down the girl's body before she stood. She jumped back when she saw me still in front of her.

"Sorry, " I said as she placed her fingers over her chest.

"Sorry? You're going to make me have a heart attack," I claimed before she placed her hand in mine. She lead me to the bed, I sat as guided and she moved away again. Grabbing her clothes from a nearby chair. My eyes grew wide. I swear out of all the years I've seen Alex and all the times I've seen her naked never have I seen her birthmark that sat on her shoulder bone. I turned my head, it was in the shape of a star almost, except the two bottom parts were a bit fatter.

"Do you know you have a star birthmark?" I asked as the girl pulled her red top over her. She pulled her hair from the fabric, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you didn't?"

"No," I looked down at the floor.

"So you never saw this one?" I looked up and she had slid her underwear down a bit. On her butt, the left cheek to be exact was a small circle with ears on it, spaced apart.

"Is that Mickey?" I asked as she nodded.

"I was surprised I had a mouse on my ass too," she finally pulled her jeans on. Her green nail polish still peeking at me.

"When did you paint your nails?"

"Last night, I could do your if you want?"

"I thought you hated doing nails? And especially your toes."

"I was stressed out last night, I'd do anything to get it off my mind"

"Well you should have called me. I would have came over"

"I know," she smiled making it over to me. "But then you see, we would have been late for school," her lips were soft when she decided to place them on mine. I smiled and let out a small giggle before she pulled back. I tried staying in it longer, moving forward when she moved back until we broke apart.

"I wouldn't have mind being late if it was because of you"

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow. "Well maybe you can say that later on," she smiled pulling my backpack onto her back and sliding on her flip flops. "To school with us," she said as I nodded. Pressing my lips onto her cheek and pulling back. Neither one of us said a thing, but we both knew what I was thinking. Why wait tonight for something you could do at that moment? But she brushed me off, grabbing my fingers and declaring never again will I be late because of her. I just smiled as she tugged me down the steps, out the door, and towards the school.

**So I think I want this to end in tow to four chapters. I have one-shot ideas, lets see if I'll post any today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Honestly, I'm so glad that this is almost over. I love this story but I'm ready to move onto something new.**

**Selena's people said Selena liked my video and is sending me something, my bestie said they send that to everyone who lost, but I think at times when celebs like Demi take things from me, or speak directly to me, she gets jealous or mad. But anyway I'll tell you guys what she sent when I get it.**

**Also Tomatoes and I are working on a story and I almost cried writing some ideas in the beginning. Anyway when it goes up, on her page, it's a must read.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I've been in this class for ten minutes and I'm already trying to get out of it. Its in the middle of the school day and next to me, you've guessed it, is Claire. I would have felt better if she was trying to hit on me and I turned her down, but she hasn't spoke a word to me, she hasn't even looked over. I was tapping my fingers against the paper placed in front of me. The words just seemed to swirl around in circles, nothing making much sense.

"Claire I'm sorry about Alex," I finally spoke. The girl faced me, but I could barley see her eyes considering her hair was planted in front of her face. "But then again I have no idea what she said to you"

"Well it doesn't matter now," she whispered going back to her work.

"Well she's just trying to make sure we don't go back to where we were"

"Where were you?" she asked while her pen went along the blue line.

"Just know its not somewhere I want to be again"

"Yeah…"

"So…what did she say to you?"

"Huh," she faced me before moving her hair across her shoulders. Her green eyes locking with mine before I looked away. "She asked me why was I in her sandwich shop. Then why was I talking to you. Then she said if she caught me talking to you again something would have to be done about it. Then she slammed my sandwich on the table, said I was hurting your relationship and then walked away. The girl is losing it," Claire went back to her paper, her fingers trailing down the line.

"Well I don't think anyone can hurt us if we don't let them. Alex knows I love her"

"Then why is she acting like I'd steal you away"

"Because you tried to kiss me before, but whatever its in the past"

"Yeah, I would never try to hurt you Mitchie. Alex is another story,"

"You'll try to hurt my girlfriend?"

"Mitchie, the only reason I haven't done anything to that girl is because of you," she placed her fingers onto my shoulder, firmly gripping my skin before pulling away.

"I appreciate that"

"You should, because you have no idea how hard it is to not hurt that girl"

"Um"

"Don't worry, I've half-ly moved on from you"

"Why do you like me?" I finally moved my pen across my paper, letting the answers flow freely across the page.

"Well you're not like any other girl, you're smart, beautiful, and well…you're wanted by more than half of this school, rather you know it or not"

"I'm wanted?" I scrunch up my face, not turning to the girl as I reach my second to last question.

"Well duh, you're hot," she tapped my leg as I faced her.

"Nice to know"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After class I went to my locker and found Alex hitting Justin in the arm before pulling a book away from him.

"So what are we fighting about?" I bash my eyes at the girl as she grips the book.

"Nothing, just brother and sister stuff"

"And you didn't invite me?" Max appeared out of no where.

"This doesn't concern you," Alex let out.

"But I'm a brother or sister"

"Come on Max," I pulled the boy's arm away from the two. "I've known you guys for a long time and yet Alex and Justin fight more than you and either one of them"

"That's because I'm the perfect child"

"If you're perfect then what are they?" I point back to the bickering two.

"When I find out I'll tell you," I giggled opening my locker and sliding my books onto the shelf. Alex joined me soon after with a few pages from a text in her hand.

"Really Alex?!" Justin yelled before storming off. I just watched as Max left and she nodded.

"He'll learn one day, no one can live up to Alex Russo," I smiled at her facial expression, her hand against her waist as if she was a super hero. I giggled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

I lead Mitchie to the mall after school that day, we were just walking past stores sipping on slushies. She wouldn't make up her mind on which store to enter so I told her the next one we passed we were going in, but she swatted my hand away when I tried to push her into one of them. We decided to walk over to the fountain and toss coins into the thing.

"I'm going to wish for…" I placed my slushie on a nearby table and thought about something, but my mind went blank. Mitchie's phone rung and I finally just tossed the coin into the water, the splashing sound was low and a big ripple shot off of the thing.

"Hi mom….what? Yes I know. But isn't tomorrow Friday? I haven't made up my mind," I watched the girl walk away from me. Hat was she on the phone talking about?

"If this is about Camp Rock Mitchie you're going," I told the girl. She faced me before nodding but I doubt she really listened. A few stores down I spotted Harper with a few other people who began dressing a bit like her. Fruit themed clothes, or just clothes themed with what she was going to talk about that day, it was weird. "Mitch I'll be back," I yelled over to the girl she nodded and I ran towards my friend. A few old people were shuffling along side each other and I had to quickly dodge them instead of running head on against one with a cane that might have beat the crap out of me. I caught my breath and pressed my fingers against Harper's shoulder, she quickly faced me.

"Oh Alex its you, I almost screamed, thanks a lot," the girl held her hand against her chest as I stood upright.

"Sorry, hey other kids that look like Harper," I waved before crossing my arms. "So what are you up to?"

"We're picking fabric out of stores, what are you doing?"

"Hanging with Mitchie"

"Really?" she looked behind me.

"She's at the fountain. I guess her mom called or whatever and I saw you and though it would be rude not to say hi"

"Oh, well Hi, call me later, we're busy right now. Oh but you should tell Justin to call me as well," she waved goodbye to me before walking off. I felt like I was shoved away but I waved back and paced myself back over to Mitchie. The girl was now sitting at a steel black table, her legs crossed and her straw shifting through her melting ice drink.

"Bored?" I asked the girl as she looked up at me.

"No um, can you take me home now?" I nodded pulling my things into my arm.

"So what did your mom want? Was it about Camp Rock again?"

"That and…did I tell you my dad moved back in?"

"Vaguely," I told her as we made it to the closest exit.

"Things just fell a little too perfect right now. My dad hasn't said anything to me and yet I feel like he's saying so much. My mom just called and invited you over for dinner"

"Oh, is that bad?"

"I guess not. But my dad is going to be there and you remember our last dinner"

"Yeah, he was pissed and I didn't know why until later"

"I hope he's not like that again"

"Yeah well, no worries I'll be there," my phone shook against my leg in my pocket when we went outside.

_CALL ME…JUSTIN_

"My brother texted me," I shook my head still reading the message before ending it.

"What does he want?"

"Who knows, its Justin"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I watched as Chris stared at me from behind his paper, this felt like freaking De Ja Vu, just sitting on this cream couch as the may stares me down. Mitchie is somewhere in the kitchen with her mom, the smell of chicken and broccoli feels the air.

"So anything new in your life Alex?" I face the man.

"It depends on what you mean by new"

"I see," he bit the inside of his mouth down before speaking again, "I meant with you an my daughter."

"What would be new?"

"Well I don't know, that's why I asked," he folded the paper in his hand, straightening the front page before looking at me again.

"I don't know what you mean"

"I've never been able to ask you these questions like I would anyone else who took my daughter out, so. What are your intensions with her?"

"Don't you think you're a little too late to be asking me that?"

"I am?" he rose his eyebrow. Did no one tell him?

"Mitchie and I were friends for a long time and now we're girlfriend. Our intensions are the same and our goals are the same and that's to grow up happy"

"I see. How will you provide for her?"

"Provide?" I rose my eyebrow. "Look I'm not even looking to provide for myself right now, I have parents you know. But after that I don't know. My dad has his shop, and although I've told him I wouldn't run the thing if push comes to shove and I can't work with magazines in a company then I'll run his shop"

"So you want my daughter as a successful musician to provide for you"

"Dude, chill. Mitchie and I don't think that far into the future"

"You should," he placed his paper on the coffee table and sat at the edge of his chair. "Mitchie is a happy girl. She always has been, but she never truly knew what she wanted. I really like you, you're a smart girl so use that smarts and tell me that the both of you will be happy forever. Do you really believe that? Because if you do I will stand behind the two of you a hundred and ten perfect, but if not. I don't want you going and breaking my daughter's heart after you drug her around for a while." I didn't move my eyes away from Chris until Mitchie appeared in the archway.

"Dinner's ready," she called before disappearing again.

"You love Mitchie, I know you do Alex. But if you love her, you'll give her time to grow as a person. She's not ready for the real world because you have always been here to pick her up when she fell just like her mother and I."

"You want me to break up with her?"

"No, I didn't say that. Want you to give her space and time to see who she really is. That's why she should go to Camp Rock, to find herself"

"I never said she couldn't go. But if you think I'm that big of an influence…"

"Listen to me. She does what you want. If you tell her she can't go, she won't. But if you let her, she'll be forced to learn who she really is. Because she can't be happy if she has to think about what she can do to make you happy, to make you laugh or smile, to make you love her"

"I've always loved her"

"Good, then you'll let her go and let her find herself"

"She's not lost"

"Do you know who you are without her Alex? Do you really?"

"Come on guys dinner," Mitchie's voice froze my heart from the kitchen. I stood up when Chris did, he shuffled to the kitchen before facing me again.

"Just think about it," he finally disappeared and I heard a chair scrape the hardwood floor. I didn't move in the direction the he did, I turned to the door and left. I knew I wasn't hurting Mitchie, she had her own voice. I wasn't her voice of decisions. He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't. I left the house, the moon covered everything since the street lights were out and I hummed to myself before a few tears fell against my cheek. I ignored them and pressed on forward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

My dad came into the kitchen, his face stern and stiff. I moved a few things around so Alex could sit next to me. My mom began pushing plates onto the mats as I poured liquid into the cups.

"Come on Alex," I called out to the girl but no answer came. My dad looked up at me before he pulled silver wear from its place on a towel and served it around the table. I moved back into the living room. "Alex come on…," I didn't see the girl anywhere. The front door was cracked open. I turned back to my dad, he was watching me. I ran to the door and looked out. "ALEX!" I yelled but I couldn't see anything and my voice just trailed off the buildings outside.

"Come on Mitchie," my dad called out. My mom looked worried when I faced the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," was all I said before I slowly went up the steps. I heard a loud clicking noise from the kitchen as I made it into my room. What did I do to make her leave? Maybe it was my dad, but he said he wouldn't say anything to her. I looked out my window and I saw the girl on a far corner near a lamp post.

"ALEX…STAY THERE," I screamed before pulling a jacket off my chair and running out my room. My dad was on the bottom of the steps. It looked as if he was going to come up and get me.

"Mitchie dinner is getting cold"

"I don't care," I moved passed him and darted down the house steps. The girl was still where I told her to stay and when I caught up with her she had tears sweeping across her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her neck and whispered against her ear.

"Whatever is wrong I'm sorry, please…I don't know what happened," I felt her shrug before I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled back.

"No I'm fine, I needed some air"

"Liar," I hit her arm smiling at her as she brushed her tears away.

"Okay I'm lying a bit," she chuckled before I placed my hand in hers.

"We can walk around I guess," I told her.

"Its freaking dark outside"

"Yeah I know, but we have each other," my fingers burned a bit and I pulled my hand from hers. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she could see small marks trail across her hand. My heart began thumping but I stayed cool. "Its something with this stupid magic. I can't wait until it's gone," she grabbed my hand again, it felt perfect.

"So where are we walking to?" I asked.

"How should I know you suggested it," I looked back and saw both of my parents at the font door of my home, but they were far back into the dark, I could barley make them out.

"Anywhere but here," I let out she nodded and repeated me.

"Anywhere but here"

**I'm sorry this is short, this happens a lot when writing to this story. I get it once a sequel lol, except THE CRUISE. Anyway I have one-shots I'm working on so I'll finish this soon and it was rushed in some areas because I just don't know what I want to happen anymore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So at least I'm not the only one seeing that magic doesn't really fit in with this story. So read on…and just so you guys will know, this story will never read as if it should end but it must. Selena is sending me something in the mail and I will try to finish this ASAP. It took me forever to come up with something good that I actually wanted to post. Enjoy, you see my one shots? More are to come soon.**

**Trust me, you're gonna love this chapter.**

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie and I walked for a long time, neither of us knew where we were heading exactly but as long as we didn't have to head home we would be okay, for a while at least. Mitchie's head was against my shoulder as we paced through streets and the dark. She was barley awake, and I still had Chris's words pounding against my skull. God, why do I have to be the girl that listen to other's parents? I know that Mitchie and I are meant to be, and I know that she'll go to Camp Rock. One, because she wants to, and two because I gave her the okay to go. But then the second part of that makes me think about Chris's statement. Huh, we both need to grow, but we can do that together at our own pace, or am I just being selfish? I tap the top of Mitchie's head with my right index finger, she opens her eyes a bit to adjust to where we were standing.

"Why are we on a bus stop?" she asked groggily as I pointed to one heading our way.

"Lets go to my family's beach house, and in the morning we can go home," she nodded. I don't think she even cared what we did at that moment. It was past midnight and when we got on the bus only weirdo's were on the thing. I paid and sat Mitchie into a seat before sitting next to her. She still had her eyes closed, more than ever now. I leaned against her and sighed as a guy a few seats ahead of us looked back. He showed his decaying teeth to me, before patting the fake patch of hair on his head. I looked away trying not to either "A" laugh or "B" freak out. There were a few teens sitting in the far back, they were giggling between each other and they were pretty loud. It was a bit of a long ride from where Mitchie and I traveled. We actually made it three miles out of Waverly just by walking. It would have been further if it wasn't for me going in circles most of the night.

"Yeah she's hot," I heard someone say. There were no other girls on the bus. I didn't want to hurt anyone tonight, but if need be I was up for it. Foot steps and tapping came from behind me before two boys, both around the same height, one darker than the other sat adjacent to us.

"Hey beautiful, what did you do drug up your friend?" I didn't answer, I didn't even face them, I just gripped Mitchie's fingers and her eyes opened a bit. She yawned before jumping back noticing the boys staring at either her or me, but like I said I wasn't facing them. "She's alive, hey we're going to a party in Sun-Set, you girls wanna' come"

"No thanks," I finally spoke up. The moon was nearly full tonight. No wonder jackasses were out. Well they really didn't say anything offensive…

"Well how about you beautiful, up for a good time?" once he said that to Mitchie I scowled. I guess I thought too soon.

"Look she's not up for anything"

"No one asked you"

"Settle down back there," the bus driver shot out. I let Mitchie go and stood up, pulling the small string and giving the girl my hand once more. The boys watched as we hopped off the thing, a long ride away from where we were heading. We were now in the middle of what I believe to be Grove territory. Nothing but farm land for a long stretch of this rode.

"Alex, why did we get off the bus?" she was awake now. I shrugged and noticed in the distance the lake.

"Well at least I know where I am"

"Really? Where are you exactly?"

"I'm right here, I just don't know where anything else is," I quickly hopped a wired gate. I knew the way around these fences. Max and I use to play around them all the time, leaving Justin to whine to my mom or dad about things neither of us cared he told on us about. I grabbed Mitchie's arms before sliding my hands down to her waist, lifting her above the thing. She stepped across the thickest wire before falling into my arms. Her breath hit my neck and if I didn't have good balance I would have dropped her, not saying that I wanted to.

"So what are we doing now?"

"We're going to the lake"

"Why? Its late and I'm tired," she placed her hand into mine. And although she was whining she was still stepping through the grass and onto the path following me.

"You can sleep by the water if you want. Trust me, I'm not getting any sleep tonight," and that was true. It was weird, I lost track of the days. Today, well since its past midnight its Saturday but it still feels like Friday. I'm not sure if Mitchie gave her parents permission for the Camp Rock thing…god why is this the only thing on my mind right now? Once we stopped near large rocks and a few diving ends we both sat down, crossing our legs under us.

"So, about Camp Rock"

"Ugh…I don't want to think about it," Mitchie rolled her eyes before chucking a few pebbles into the water. I ran my fingers across her cheek and up to her ear, pushing loose strands of hair into place.

"Don't think then, just talk. You're going right?"

"Yeah," she took a long breath of sigh before nodding.

"I want you to do what you love"

"I know"

"I don't want you to stop making music just because of me"

"Alex I make music because of you," her eyes glittered when she faced me. "You're the reason I'm making songs, the reasons I love to sing," she rolled her eyes before looking back into the water. "I just wish my parents could see that. I didn't just wake up one day and say, _oh I think I want to sing_ _today_, its more than that," I stared at her blankly. "Okay fine, I did wake up saying I wanted to sing," her giggle filled the air, "but almost every song I write is about you. Every….last…one," she nodded liking her answer.

"I know. But don't you ever want to write more things, besides songs relating to me?"

"What do you mean," her face was now of utter clueless-ness.

"I mean, is there a way for you to write without me being a big part of it?"

"Well, I love to write about what goes on in my life….our lives," she fixed what she said before tapping her hands against her knees. The moon was creating shimmering designs against the water while creating blankets across the land in blue and white.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier.."

"Nope, I'm not a mind reader," she giggled before sliding over more towards me. I stretched my legs and I guess she took that as an invitation to sit between my legs. I didn't protest. The wind chilled my skin but I ignored it, wrapping my arms around the girl.

"No one really knows about us, I mean except Harper and our families. And I'm surprised Claire kept it a secret," Mitchie wasn't moving, I think she was taking in every word I said. "Your dad was talking to me before dinner…"

"Which we didn't have," she added in, pointing her finger at my nose. I nodded before speaking again.

"He said I should…he said I should let you go to music camp, which I told him I said you could, but it's not my decision in the end its yours, but I want you to go," her hands gripped my arms. "He thinks we're taking things too fast. My dad's has told me the same thing before, my mom hasn't but I can see it in her eyes," Mitchie pushed up on me, before facing me.

"You don't think we're rushing things do you?"

"Well….I mean we've know each other longer than any other person I know and…"

"You didn't answer my question"

"No..no..I don't think we're rushing things. I just think…"

"We're going to fast? That means rushing," she pulled herself away from me.

"Mitchie listen. I think we're fine where we are. We're doing things at the pace both of us can agree on, no one else can change that. But, we've been dating for what? Four weeks and broke up for four months and now we're back together again. Things are a little crazy and…" she stood up without speaking. She crossed her arms, her back to me and her feet shuffling around pebbles.

"What are you saying?"

"We're both going to separate places in the fall. I just think we both should like…figure out who we are. I mean I know that I want to be with you, and you know you want to be with me but…we've got a lot of things to work on with ourselves before we can make "us" work"

"You're breaking up with me again?" the girl's eyes were watered and foggy. I stood up and pulled her into me.

"No, no..I didn't say that at all. I'm saying when you leave for Camp Rock, just try not to think about me and focus on what the old Mitchie would do"

"The old Mitchie did nothing but think about you," she pulled away and flapped her arms into the air. "You have no idea how hard it is to not give into you"

"Hey, that's my line," I joked but she didn't giggle.

"The old Mitchie wrote day and night in song books, journals, blog, all about you.."

"Stalker much," she still didn't laugh, her face just tightened with every remark I made.

"I'm more "me" when I'm with you, then when I'm with myself," her tears streamed down her face, but she wasn't crying, they were just forcing themselves down her skin. "I admit I write less, I sing less, but that's because my heart is doing all the singing stuff on its on. I don't have to write every freaking second of my life about this and that."

"Mitchie you're taking this somewhere I didn't want it to go, I'm not saying don't ever think about me just.."

"That's not what you just said"

"I said try Mitch, try"

"Like that's a big difference. You're trying to push me away," I could see her getting weak. She was tired, hungry and now traumatized. Maybe it was her lack of sleep that was making her overreact. I couldn't get my entire story line across without her cutting me off.

"Come here," I pulled the girl into me again, the both of us falling back against the rock as the waves came in. I rocked her in my arms, brushing her hair away before whispering in her ear. "Remember that one song you wrote for me after we started dating? What was it called again?"

"Which one," she sniffled as I thought about the words. It didn't stick in my head as much as some of the seductive ones she danced to. Like one night when she showed up in at my house on a weekend when my family was downstairs in the sub shop. She had on a red, very thing lingerie piece dancing around the entire upstairs hall like she was…well a pole dancer, there I said it.

"I think some of the words were like _I don't know why, I don't know why, I'm so afraid..I'm living a lie, living a lie, things need to change"_

"_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do, you can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you. You said nobody had to know, give us time to grow, and take it slow…"_we both sung in harmony before Mitchie pulled away again, yes again.

"Wait, that song although inspired by you, most of those words were shouted directly at me from my dad. Did he tell you to give me space?"

"Mitchie"

"He did, didn't he? I see what he's playing at," she grabbed a large pebble, maybe a stone and chucked it into the water. "Why can't he just accept me?"

"I think in a weird way, this is his way of adjusting"

"Oh really? By telling you to give me space and by signing me back up for Camp Rock so we both can think about other things besides each other?"

"Mitchie, we don't have to spend all our time with each other, thinking about each other is different," I giggled but she pulled a small pebble from her hand and tossed it semi-hard at my hand. It nicked my skin.

"Ow," even though the thing didn't really hurt I'd do anything to stop talking about everything right now. Mitchie dropped her pebbles and pulled my hand into her.

"Did I hurt you?" the expression on her face was priceless. She kissed my hand in different places before rubbing her skin against the sore spot. "I'm so sorry, but…"

"We can just forget it until we both get some sleep and food in our systems," I said as the girl nodded, still tending to my right hand.

"Where are we going to eat this late at night?"

"No idea," I said yawning. I guess bickering makes you tired, and hungry.

"Are there fish in this water?"

"I doubt it, whoever owns this land might have cleared this thing out. The boats don't place fish into the water until the end of spring, which is pretty soon"

"How cold is this water?" Mitchie looked up at me, stepping back a bit.

"I say sixty degrees, give or take a few"

"Good to know," Mitchie pulled at the bottom rim of her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Going skinny dipping," I couldn't believe that one minute we were disagreeing with the other completely and now she's bold enough to want to go skinning dipping.

"This is illegal," I said smiling. "I like it," I watched as Mitchie stripped all of her clothes off, standing naked under the moonlight.

"Are you going to save me? I'm a drowning victim," the girl took a few steps back.

"Mitchie watch out for the sharp rocks," she waved at me, smiling before diving backwards. I was too scared to see if she was okay. I didn't want to step forward and see my girlfriend floating away with the current. I heard her scream, my stomach tightened and I quickly pulled my clothes off. There was a point where I was going to just leave them on, but if I had to save the girl, my clothes would drag me down, and that was a definite "No." The water hit my body like a quick breeze against the skin. I was shaking already, the night air mixed with this stuff could have sent me into shock. I still head muffled screaming. I paddled blindly in the water.

"Mitchie…Mitchie," I was clam, I had to be, because if I began to panic we both would sink. I saw a glimpse of the girl's head and swam towards her. She came above the water, wiping the liquid off her face before opening her mouth and going down again. I reached for her but missed by her hand. My body was getting a bit numb but I dove underwater feeling for the brunette. When I came back up I couldn't see her.

"Mitchie!" my eyes grew wide and my heart began pounding hard, I turned around a few times and just as I was about to dive back under the water I felt pressure on my back, Mitchie had wrapped her fingers around my neck, she was giggling and I could feel her breast press against my skin. "Pull back or I'm going to drown," I said shakily, and that was on a serious note. The girl quickly pressed her lips against my cheek and swam backwards a bit. My entire body went up in flames. My legs were burning and tingling and throbbing. I could barley keep myself afloat. The brunette was giggling a few inches away.

"This water is cold," she let out. I didn't move my eyes off her face. All I could hear besides her laughter was slight, thump, thump, thump. I wanted to make it stop. My heart was making me delusional. I swam towards the girl and she swam backwards. I could barley see her body, but the moon did cast a beautiful glow against her face. I was listening to my body as I moved. My head lost this battler. The girl was still giggling as the waves shifted us towards the more smooth rock. Mitchie stopped when her back hit the thing.

"AHH COLD!" she screeched as I finally came in closing the space between us. I could feel my skin against hers, rubbing so smoothly and gently across hers. I didn't stop myself, when the space closed us in I pressed my fingers against her waist, she squealed as my lips covered hers. My eyes were hazy, and my heart was not thumping extremely fast. I could feel the pulse in my lips as the moved. I pressed my tongue against the girl's skin. Her hands brushed across my breast and if I would have let that affect me I would have drowned because kicking was necessary to stay above the waves. Her head was pinned against the rocks, my tongue pressing harder against her lips as she playfully kept her mouth closed. I don't like to be teased in positions like this. I quickly pull back, grip a small clump of the girl's hair and tug at it.

"Ow.." was a small muffled voice that escaped her just before my tongue went into new territory. Not as in new, new, but a place that hasn't been explored for a while. Mitchie wraps her arms around my neck, the waves slamming our bodies together harder now. I can't stay in this stuff much longer, I'm getting bruised up by the impact and I'm sure she is as well. I slide my fingers down her body, she giggles into my lips before her tongue finally stands up to battle. She claws my skin a bit and just as my fingers reach her thigh she shoved my hands away. Her lips part away from mine and another wave slams into my back, harder than the last. Mitchie stared at me, lust still in her eyes while she was breathing hard. We both had to hold our breath with each passing wave, sucking in air before holding it again. Mitchie left one arm around my neck, I guess holding her self up because I felt her hand. First it hit my breast, she giggled at that. Then her fingers trailed along my stomach, which then received another short giggled before we held our breath, was crashed by a wave and her hand finally trailed over my clit. I sucked in more air then needled, gasping as her finger went inside of me. She forcefully shoved our lips together and instant pain throbbed through my skin.

Her fingers worked their own little magic, I inhaled deeply, exhaling loudly. Our bodies meshing together felt amazing, any thoughts about whatever was floating away. I felt a small pinch between my legs as a wave knocked into my back. I guess that was Mitchie's way of telling me a wave was coming. I listened to my body hum, waiting for the next moment to hold my breath for a wave. Mitchie pulled her lips away breathing hard, panting like crazy. It was hard work, kicking, thrusting, breathing, kissing, balancing, it was insane. I soon found out how hard when I pushed my fingers into Mitchie. She was already dazed from relieving me that she could barley do anything anymore, but I weren't giving up. I kissed her a few times, trailing my lips around her neck before she bit her bottom lip. Hissing noises filled around us, that too was her. My fingers moved like clock work, the waves gave me a amazing motion and when Mitchie's fingers dug against my back I knew to work a bit faster. I was tired, my eyes were heavy but I continued to thrust in and out of the girl, she was weak, her moan loud but her body becoming heavier against mine. I could feel her go from tense to relax in a matter of seconds.

I kissed her sweetly one last time before I did my best to pull us towards silent waters and maybe back to where out clothes were. Mitchie was tiring me, she was barley moving but I knew that was kind of my fault. It was hard for me to move the both of us while the feeling of a sex high pulsing through my body. When I reached a low enough rock, I helped Mitchie up, her naked body shining brightly with the moonlight. I pull myself up and lay naked next to her, closing my eyes and just breathing hard.

"That….was….amazing," the girl whispered while panting. The first ever compliment I've heard after sex. I found her hand and held it. Neither one of us moved and I could see in the distance, with my eyes clothes, sunlight trying to bath over us.

"Oh…god. Its…morning," I let out. I felt Mitchie move but I couldn't open my eyes. Hell I just drug us almost five to seven minutes to shore after having sex, in the damn water. I wasn't moving. I felt the girl's lips over mine, her breast running across my skin. All I could do was smile before she pulled back. Her free hand went across my stomach and stayed there, as Mitchie's head pressed against my chest.

"I can…..hear your….heart beat," she whispered. I was still breathing. I wanted to say something, but I was too weak. "I…love…you."

"I love you more," that last breath was strained that it pulled against my chest and I had to stay still. I didn't even caress Mitchie's fingers anymore. Who knows how long we laid there, but whenever we got dry we would have to go home, and I knew, all hell was going to break loose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

No one was in my house or in the sub shop when Mitchie and I arrived. The clock read noon. It wasn't that late on a Saturday. I was exhausted. Mitchie's hair was almost as worse as mine. The stuff was everywhere.

"Come on," I tugged her into my room where she laid against the sheets. I pulled some pajamas out and began undressing the girl after locking my door. Neither one of us put our underwear back on, there really wasn't a point, or so I thought at the time. I slid some shorts onto her of blue with a matching top. I quickly pulled on my green one and climbed into my bed. These sheets feel softer than they've ever had in my entire life. I slid under the cover as Mitchie followed, nudging under me. We were both hungry, but not as much as we were tired. Her lips found mine in totally blindness and I kissed back, She smiled, I felt it and she laid back down. I sighed breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo and the lake. The house was quiet, the street was quiet, my heart was beating normally and Mitchie was right next to me like she should always be.

"Fate, thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**I just finished this at 6:25am and began at 4:45am ha-ha. I need sleep but I think I fell in love with this chapter. I have no idea where it came from but it makes me proud to say its mine. Sorry that it was delayed it was going to suck if I just forced it out. One-shots coming up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I loved this story but sadly I have to end it. I was going to end it a bit later, and so everything in this chapter is going to happen so fast, its just with school and no internet its hard to update but I do enjoy one-shots. I'm going to read any other Demena's out there shortly because my projects are due soon which means I can type but I hate taking my heavy laptop to class. Anyway look out for one-shots and Protecting Rosie which I think I want to add action to. **

**THANKS FOR READING: LOVE YOU ALL.**

I took a few deep breaths, my chest was hurting bad. I opened my eyes and Mitchie was laying on me with her elbow pressed against my breast bone. This girl sleeps wild. The sun was beaming down onto my room floor, it was making everything hot. I faced the alarm clock and it read four thirty. I sighed before shaking Mitchie as best as I could. She slowly moved aside without saying anything, her eyes still closed tight. I pushed myself to sit up before staring at the door. Talking was going on downstairs but the words were but small buzzes to me and I was still trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I placed my hand against the girl's face and brushed her cheek with the back of my hand, she sighed before opening her eyes.

"Hum?" she questioned as I stared at her, I was silent and so was she. I leaned down against her, pressing my lips across her and taking in every second of the slow kiss before pulling back.

"I should get you home," I say as the girl looks away and stretches before looking back at me.

"Yeah," she whispered before sitting up next to me. The street below had cars beeping their horns as if they were mad. I ran my fingers down Mitchie's hair before she got out of bed. "I have no clothes"

"You can wear anything that's in the closet," she nodded before wobbling over to the door. I giggled before climbing out of the bed and walking where she was. I placed my hand against the purple fluffy wallpaper and sighed loudly. Mitchie pulled up some jeans and a dark green top. I watched as she moved away before I gazed into the thing myself. The shower began and I faced Mitchie. She was staring at me blankly with her fingers pressed hard against the bathroom knob.

"What?" I ask as she shrugs and looks down at the floor. I grab a black top and jeans and make it over to the bed and lay back down. Mitchie is still standing where she once was but now I can see her eyes pleading with me. "I'm sorry Mitch but, I'm tired," I say as she nods and grabs a towel before tossing it at me and giggling. I stick out my tongue and she blushed before going out of view. I know she's getting in the shower because the water begins to beat differently.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Its around five when we're both completely dressed. I leave out of the room first as Mitchie follows right behind me. I see Justin peeking out of his room.

"What?" I ask him as he gestures things before I roll my eyes. We make it down stairs and I stop only to have Mitchie bump into my back and grip my arm. Connie and Chris as well as my parents sit at the table talking to one another before we become noticed and they face us. I reach behind me and grab Mitchie's hand and soon she's near my side. Her dad looks at his coffee cup before my mom motions us to come sit down. I fall into the chair and Mitchie sits in my lap, placing her elbows into the table as she leans forward.

"We're sorry about last night," Mitchie spoke before anyone else could get a chance. "Everything was just going crazy. My parents are….and well we thought.." I gripped the hand Mitchie had on my lap and she faced me as my mom spoke.

"Girl's all I have to say is that you should have called," my mom looks at my dad but he doesn't speak.

"I have something to say. Where were you two last night? Its dangerous to wonder the streets and especially if you're girls. And neither one of you called and returned here earlier this morning," Chris wasn't mad he was staring at his coffee cup speaking.

"Mitchie you know this, I've told you this," her mother added in.

"I'm not answering your questions and dad was being rude to Alex so I wanted to leave big deal. He just doesn't want to accept what I have," I let her hand go and she slams her fist against the table.

"I was not being rude, I was merely pointing out the obvious"

"Oh whatever"

"And you don't want to listen to the truth"

"Truth? You don't understand me and you never have, so just shut up"

"Mitchie watch it," her father said. My mom sat beside us, my dad across from her, Mr. Torres next to my dad and Connie was next to my mom. It seemed like we were in an AA meeting.

"Look lets not argue and be thankful that the girls are alright," my dad finally says as I smile at him. Mitchie is becoming heavy, I think her anger is weighing her down.

"Now lets be rational about this, there is nothing we can do to keep these girls apart and that's a fact. I love my daughter and I love Mitchie, and I understand that they want to be respected. I don't know what happened at your little dinner last night but I do know this, my daughter deserves to be respected and…" my dad was cut off by Chris.

"I just told the girl that she needs to think about the future. They won't be in high school forever, actually they're going on summer break and Mitchie has an early admission and Alex said she was taking courses and I just want both of them to be able to function without the other." Chris faced the both of us. I tapped Mitchie's back and she crawled from under me taking the last open seat next to me.

"We can obviously function without each other, but you act as if you want Mitchie to live in a little bubble forever without me. If she wasn't suffocating under you then maybe she'd be able to go off and do more then what you think she's capable of doing," my mom tapped my arm after I said that. "I'm serious, he acts like this is his world and we all live in it. Screw you Chris"

"ALEX," my mom said as I grew quiet. I spotted Justin sitting on the step. His eyes were dull and saddened. Max was behind him blowing gum silently.

"Well I know how Alex really feels, but I doubt Mitchie feels as if I have her in a bubble," he faces her.

"Dad how could you possibly know how I feel?" she asked him before looking away. I nodded in agreement as Connie spoke.

"Listen Mitchie…if you think we're placing you in a bubble you still don't have a right to go off and do god knows what in the middle of the night. Its dangerous out there"

"It's dangerous in here..I'M SUFFOCATING AND I CAN'T BREATH WITH YOU TWO," she slams her hands against the table and my dad pats her back.

"We just want to be left alone. I get so much crap from you two then I do from anyone out there," I point out the window. "My family accepts me and my friends, and that's all that matters and how about you give that to you daughter and leave us the hell alone," I say before my mom stares at me. Chris stands up.

"I will not continue to be talk down upon by some child. Connie, Mitchie lets go. And we'll see how attached anyone is to you after this summer," Chris made his way over to the door and Connie stood. Mitchie ignored him. "Mitchie come"

"I'm not a dog, I don't have to listen to you"

"Connie tell your daughter to…"

"Mitchie stop being disobedient, we're leaving," her mother added.

"Bye, no one's stopping you."

"Mitchie Devon Torres, lets go NOW"

"N-O spells no," she finally stares at the table.

"MITCHIE!" her mother stumps her foot before I lean into the girl.

"Mitch, just go or you'll feel their wrath," I giggled as she ran her fingers through mine.

"I think they're really trying to use Camp Rock to keep me away from you"

"It doesn't matter, you can always call and whenever you feel like leaving, don't tell them I told you this but, you can always come to our beach house," she nodded before kissing me and standing.

"I just want the both of you to know that you act like children," Mitchie storms towards her parents as she pushes past them. Chris slams our door and my dad folds his fingers.

"Well that went well," he hit the wood before I nodded.

"Super."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The day went on and I laid in bed humming to myself. The night sky was starless and Mitchie didn't text or call me. I was kind of looking forward to her picture texts but I guess she didn't want to send any. I pulled my phone up and dialed her phone. It rung a few times before her voice came through.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"What cha' doing?"

"Alex," she giggled. "I'm making music"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm done packing and…in a few weeks I'll be ready for Camp Rock"

"In a few weeks, doesn't it start soon?"

"Um..so should I come over tomorrow?"

"Mitchie don't change the subject, you're going that's final"

"Yeah…." She took a long pause. "I know"

"Do you think I'm forcing you to go?" she paused again, this time she didn't speak. "Mitchie do you?"

"No, I just. I don't think I can last an entire summer without you"

"Don't say that because I definitely don't want to hear you dad's voice saying "I told you so" ringing in my head,"

"Yeah me either"

"So can I hear this song?"

"Its not finished"

"So… come on, I'm listening," I lay against my pillow and pull a cover across my stomach. I was actually getting tired just because I was glad to hear her voice.

"Um, I have to get my guitar," I hear rustling and I'm sure she put the phone down. Then I hear more rustling and another voice. "I'm about to play my guitar dad, go away," and with that she places her phone on speaker. "Ready?"

"Yeah.."

"Um, okay," she sounded nervous but begins to strum along a few strings before plucking more and getting ready to play. I wait with a smile on my face.

_Before I fall, too fast, _

_Kiss me quick, but make it last,_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye,_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow,_

_Let the future pass and don't let go,_

_But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep,_

_And I can see this unraveling your love is where I'm fallin',_

_But please don't catch me,_

_See this heart won't settle down, like a child running scared form a clown,_

_I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just when I look at you,_

_Run far away, so I can breath, even though you're far from suffocating me,_

_I can't set my hope too high cause every hello ends with a goodbye,_

When she stops she taps the body of her guitar.

"Mitchie…"

"Yeah?"

"I loved it"

"I know, who wouldn't," she giggled and usually when she said that I'd hit her arm playfully.

"You don't think I'm forcing you to go do you?"

"Its good for me"

"Mitchie"

"I just…"

"Answer me,"

"I just," she goes quiet against before sighing. "I want to go and I know you want me to go, but there's a part of me that's scared. I wasn't scared to go before, but now, I'm terrified."

"I just want you to have fun and grow without me always there"

"Don't say that"

"No I mean that in the most positive way ever"

"Oh whatever," she giggles and I smile. "I love you Alex"

"I love you too"

"I love you"

"I love you, now get back to making beautiful music"

"Kay, bye"

"Bye," we hang up and I close my eyes. I can still hear her voice and guitar playing in my head. _You've got me smiling when I sleep._

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The school days seem to come and go, nothing major happened. Harper and I connected once more and Mitchie joined us. We went to Harper's place for once but decided to just chill out at the park across from her home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day Mitchie had to leave for Camp Rock I held her hand tight the entire way from my house to hers.

"I'll call you everyday," she said as I nodded. "I mean it, check your phone…no have it with you," I nodded again. My dad was beating to his invisible drums against the steering wheel. Justin was staring out the window humming to himself while chanting a few spells and I saw Max a few times beating on his game system in his hands.

"Before I fall, too fast," I whispered out as the girl faced me and smiled.

"Kiss me quick but make it last"

"So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye," Mitchie giggled at me before her fingers ran in and out of mine. We were reaching her house and the closer we came the tighter her grip was to my fingers. I plucked my fingers away and pulled her into me.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," but that's when I felt my stomach turn. I was scared for her to leave me and I couldn't admit it, but now at the end of her block I wanted to change both of our minds and make her stay.

"Alex we'll pick you up from the airport in an hour," my mom tell me as I nod. We both get out of the car and they leave. I was riding with Mitchie and her parents to the airport in about thirty minutes and her plane left in an hour and a half. I made it up the stairs with her gripping my arm as I spotted her neighbor, our old babysitter when we were young… walking her dog. She waved and we did the same before making it into her house.

"Dad, Mom, I'm here," Mitchie said as I leaned against the front door. Her mom appeared from the kitchen.

"Your dad should be here soon but I made some cupcakes," I faced Mitchie. Her mom hadn't made any cupcakes since the class trip. We made it into the kitchen and sat at the island table. I bit into the first cupcake, it was a yellow one, with blue frosting and a yellow smiley face on top. The others that were placed together spelled out _Camp Rock_.

"Thanks mom," Mitchie said as her mom nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Connie," I called after her.

"I'm going to miss you"

"Stop trying to depress me, I'm on the brink of forcing you to stay"

"Oh you wouldn't have to force me"

"Mitch this is good for you. For the both of us"

"Whatever you say," she scooped almost all of the frosting off of one of the cupcakes and flung it at me. It swatted my cheek and my hair.

"Oh you're dead," I tell her as she gets up and runs to the other side of the island table and giggles. I pull an entire cupcake in my hand and fling it at her but she ducks having the contents hit the glass door that lead to the pool. She giggled as I chased her, she rose up three cupcakes and they all fell against my shirt.

"MITCHIE!!" I screamed running after her, she held her stomach as she laughed and ran. I rose up more and tossed them at her barley hitting her. A small amount was on her arm. I'm sure Connie heard our noise but decided to stay away. I ducked under the island table as Mitchie ran and as she passed me the first time I grabbed a cupcake and she spotted me and stopped running. I pulled a few more and sat them on the floor and stood acting as if I was going to chase her, she ran the other way. I stooped and grabbed her arms making her crash to the floor as I straddled her. She giggled hard before covering her face.

"I give, I give,"

"Oh you will soon enough," I said taking one of the six cup cakes and rubbing it against her arm.

"Gr…oss," she couldn't stop laughing. I took the others and placed one in her hair as a hat, some against her shirt, which I just used the cream and smeared the last one across her lips.

"Kiss me you fool," I said leaning into her as she turned her head still laughing. I reached for her face and held her in place before running my tongue across her lips. She stopped giggling and stared at me. Once I licked mostly all of it up I pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her breath, I placed my tongue against her lips again and she granted access and I could definitely taste the cupcake frosting. It felt amazing to just have time stop for a moment. I heard footsteps and I pulled away from the girl helping her up as her mom came into the room. Her eyes were huge as she stared at us and the area.

"Going to shower now," Mitchie said as her mom nodded and faced me.

"Sorry about the kitchen Connie," I followed Mitchie up the stairs and into her room. She walked into her bathroom and cut the water on and I shook my head sighing. She began plucking her clothes off one by one. I watched her before I did the same slowly tossing my things onto the floor. My hair felt so sticky and gross. Mitchie walked backwards before her back crashed against the wall. That reminded me of the cruise when I had no idea what I was doing and I ended up going into the thing a few times. I made it over to her and kissed her again. Our bodies warm pressing against the other. Lust was in both of our eyes, and for now we had to make it good. It was a sort of see you later moment. I held Mitchie's waist firmly in place, my fingers tingling from her touch. Her skin was so smooth. I was going to miss this for as long as she was gone. We stumbled into the bathroom and made it into the shower somehow and let the water wash us clean.

I cherished every second with her, every inch of her body that I explored, and every kiss she gave me tenderly, roughly, sweetly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we both were dressed we stood in the bathroom mirror waving hair dryers at each other.

"Girls time to go, we're already late," Chris called out as we ignored him. I ran my blow dryer across Mitchie's hair, running a brush through it.

"By the time the summer is over I'm sure your hair will be back to its original length…..baby, never cut it again," I told the girl as she nodded. When her hair was dry she began doing the same to mine. The warm air was making me tingle just for the simple fact that I was running on a sex high and everything made everything tingle. And knowing that Mitchie was about to leave me for the next four months was something I couldn't handle. Not being able to see her, feel her, hold her, was enough to drive any woman mad. When my hair was done I placed it in a pony tail before sighing and facing Mitchie.

"I guess its time to go,"

"Guess so," she said as I kissed her hard. She went against the wall and squealed in my grip as someone knocked on the room door. I pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" she shook her head "no" and spoke.

"But I guess I should be," she tapped my fingers and we made it to her room and opened the door. Connie was smiling and pointing towards the stairs.

"I think I'm staring to like your mom again"

"Oh my god you will not leave me for her"

"Shut up," I hit the girl as we made it down the stairs. All of Mitchie's bags were in the car except for her guitar which I pulled onto my back as we left out. We climbed into the car and the entire ride to the airport was silent as she laid in my lap breathing and I ran my fingers through her hair, cherishing each moment as if it was my last.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When we arrived she went through the checking place and we rejoined her on the other side and we indeed was late because her plane was about to take off but they halted it just for her. I faced Mitchie and hugged her breathing as best as I could while my chest knotted up and a lump came to my throat.

"I'm not going to cry," I shakily whispered in her ear as she nods. When she pulls back I kiss her and never want to let her go. I hear the plane attendant say something but I can't understand. I wait a few more seconds and let Mitchie pull back on her own.

"I'll call you when I get there," she tell me as I nod. I hold onto her hand and walk with her to the terminal before she slowly lets go. Her fingers slid through mine and I want to scream for her to come back and that's when I see the tears running down her face when she looks back. I let them erupt from me as well before I felt someone come over to me and place me close to them. Its Connie patting my arm.

"She'll be fine, she's done this before"

"Yeah but not alone," I say knowing her mom went with her before. I watch as she loads the plane from the large windows and I watch as it lifts off the ground.

"Your mom is over there," Connie says to me as I face where she points and nods. I hug her tightly and walk away. I shake a bit as I make it to where my mom and Justin stand.

"She'll be fine," my mom tells me.

"I know," I say.

"So Alex, about that jar of your old power"

"Shut up Justin," I hit the boy and I can feel myself being able to breath again. Mitchie will be back, and when she does, I'll be ready.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this story. It can never really end. Who knows if a sequel could come but I'm just not ready to type one while school is in. Maybe in December or January, trust me I'll have other stories to make you forget about it. I didn't want to add a sex scene in this one because I wanted it to be fluffy and sweet and it would have been posted before with more chapters if IT DIDN'T CONTINUE TO DELETE ITSELF. I wrote the start of this story maybe three times before I just completed it because it would delete itself.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
